Team Apex
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Forced to leave Fairy Tail, Lucy wanders for several days before discovering a new guild to join. The Star Legion was just made an official guild and Lucy is one of the first to sign up. With Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia backing her up, Star Legion might just be the new Fairy Tail of Fiore. And so begins the tale of Team Apex. Accepting OCs. (Original Dragon Slayers Only)
1. Star Legion

**So I decided to rewrite my story into a completely orignial Lucy leaves story**

**Sorry to all of you who loved the original, but I've deleted it**

**I'd like people to send in their OCs  
(You cannot, under any circumstances use Dragon Slayers!)**

**So here we go**

* * *

Lucy POV

Present

"GUYS," I yelled as I entered the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Hi Lucy," Mirajane greeted and I waved.

"Why hello Lucy, what's the problem," Erza asked as she ate her strawberry cake.

"Well I'm running out of jewels," I said, blushing in embarrassment, "I was wondering if we could go on another mission?"

"I'd love to go," she said, "Don't know about the other two though."

She looked at Natsu and Gray who were butting heads again.

"What's the matter dragon breath, scared of some ice," Gray said to Natsu.

"Nah ice queen, just thought you could use some heat," he said and they glared at each other before Erza coughed.

They immediately put their arms around each other and started pretending to be friends.

"That's more like it," she said and continued to eat her strawberry cake.

I just stared at them for a moment before holding up a job offering.

"So anyway, this job wants us to clear a town of some evil monsters," I said and they looked at each other.

"Sure," they said.

* * *

1 Week Later

"Ow," I said as I got out of the hospital bed. It had taken us one whole week to finish the quest and I had gotten beat up, hard. I managed to make it out of the hospital and by then the pain had subsided. I walked all the way back to my apartment at Fairy Hills and got cleaned up.

"Wonder what everyone else is doing," I thought as I walked towards the guild hall.

Soon I was standing at the gate to the new Fairy Tail guild hall since the old one was demolished by the Phantom Lords' attack. I stepped through the large gate and opened the door to see everyone inside.

"Hi Lucy," Lisanna greeted and I waved to her.

I kept walking towards the Team Natsu table, but stopped when I heard them talking.

"Man, Lucy was kinda a third wheel on that mission," Natsu said and I felt my heart crack.

"Natsu there are three of us, she'd be the fourth wheel," Gray said, "But he's right, she was kinda an extra weight."

I listened in disbelief, they can't be talking about me like that, can they?

"I don't know, I like her, but she seems to be dragging us down a bit," Erza said as she ate her cake, not giving d*** about me and I felt my heart break.

That's when Happy noticed me.

"LUCY," he yelled and landed on my shoulder, "Lucy, what's wrong, why're you crying?"

"Hey Lucy, we were just talking about you," Natsu said.

"Yeah, I heard," I stated as tears continued to slide down my face, "Do you really think I'm worthless?"

"Yeah, kinda, actually yeah," Gray said, "You've been dragging us down for a while now."

"I thought we were a team," I said and he shrugged.

"We were actually thinking on asking Lisanna to join, she is an S-Class wizard after all," Erza said and fate probably hated me because Lisanna came over.

"You guys talking about me," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to join Team Natsu," Erza asked.

"That'd be great," she said, "I'd get to go with all of you on job!"

"Not all of us," I muttered, but she heard me.

"What do you mean, Lucy," she asked.

"We're going to replace her with you," Natsu said, happily but Lisanna had a look of horror on her face.

"What, but Natsu she's your friend," she said.

"Yeah, but she's weak and she's been dragging us down for a while now," he said and more tears poured out of my eyes, "So do you want to join us on our next job, we're going to go take an S-Class job!"

"No," Lisanna said, "I can't replace a friend."

She walked away and I felt some happiness in my heart, but then I saw everyone else's expression. They were angry, furious.

"Lucy, you should leave," Erza said.

"What," I asked.

"You just made Lisanna leave," Natsu said, "Just because she's not replacing you doesn't mean we can't kick you out."

I turned around, tears flowing like waterfalls and walked towards Master Makarov's office, then opened the door to see him looking at a magazine with a female wizard on it. He didn't notice me until I coughed and he yelped as he saw me.

"I wasn't doing what ever you saw," he said with a forced smile.

"Master," I said with a cracked voice and he looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Lucy," he asked.

"The others, they called me weak and worthless," I said and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Now, I'm sure you misheard them," he said.

"No, I asked them myself for their opinions and they all agreed, I'm weak to them," I stated and started crying.

"Lucy, stop crying," he said, "Your a strong woman, don't let them tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Master," I said and started thinking, "Master, I was wondering if I could leave for a while, to train."

"If it will clear your head," he said and I nodded at him before leaving, but then I stopped.

"Master?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Could you remove my guild mark, please?"

"WHAT," he shouted in disbelief and fell off of his desk, "Why would you ever want such a thing done!?"

"I just don't want any reminders right now," I said and he tearfully nodded.

He chanted several magic words and a magic circle appeared over the Fairy Tail symbol on my right hand. It faded until finally the guild mark was gone completely. Master Makarov had turned into a crying mess after chanting, holding his legs to his chest in sadness.

"Don't worry Master," I assured him, "I'll come back, I promise."

He looked at me and nodded, then took out a mug of beer and started drowning his sorrows in alcohol. I left and began my new journey to fine my strength.

"Why would they do this to me," I thought as I walked towards my apartment.

I packed my things and told the landlord that I'd be gone for a while so when I get back if I could pay the whole debt off then. He agreed and I left Magnolia, wandering into the open world.

* * *

Several Days Later

Currently, I was on a train as I rode to a nearby town. I had heard that they made the best noodles for pretty fair prices so I was going there now. For the past several days I had wandered around Fiore, looking for guidance from old mages and training to get better. Soon the train arrived at the town and I unboarded, then headed to the restaurant.

Soon enough I was in front of a large building with crowds of people flooding in.

"Oh no," I said in despair as I saw the line stretched all the way down the street.

I sighed in defeat and despair before walking out of town. I was walking down an old dirt road from town that headed to some grassy plains. I an hour later I was still walking and collapsed out of hunger.

"Great, now I'm stuck out here and starving," I muttered as my stomach growled.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of hooves clopping on the road and looked up to see a man on a cart, holding the reins to some horses. He wore a large, black leather trench coat and a steel gray hoodie under it with a white shirt and blue worn jeans.

"The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead, the road has gone. And I must follow if I can," he sung. **(He He He, Lord of the Rings reference)**

"Hello," I weakly said and he noticed me on the side of the road, sitting on my back.

"Why hello there, are you lost?"

"No, well I kinda am," I stuttered, "I just need some food and I'll be fine."

"Sorry," he said, "I don't have any food, but I can take you to somewhere where there is food."

"Where?"

* * *

An Hour Later

"I WAS JUST HERE!"

We were in front of the restaurant again, the cart parked nearby.

"Don't worry, we don't have to wait in line," he said and walked up to the man taking reservations at the entrance.

"Um, please move to the back of the line," the man said, not looking up from the piece of paper he was writing on.

"Excuse me," he said and the man looked up, then his eyes went wide.

"I am truly sorry sir," he apologized over and over again.

"Just let me and my friend in," he said and gestured to me.

The man nodded and scooted the line away for us to enter. When we got inside it was stuffed, the right was full of customers and the left had a separate section. There was a wall with windows making it a separate room from the restaurant where several people sat, eating their noodles.

"Come on," he beckoned, walking towards the separate room.

We walked in through a door and all eyes turned to us. There were a lot of people in here, but there were four that stood out.

There was a girl with light blonde hair that had multiple colored highlights making a rainbow through her hair. Her eyes were light blue like burning blue embers. She wore a long sleeve crimson shirt and a light blue skirt with red and blue stockings up to her mid thigh.

On the otherside of the table was another blonde haired girl, but her hair was golden. She wore a white longsleeve shirt and skinny jeans. She had blue eyes like crystals, gleaming in the light.

At another table was a guy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a red shield on it and blue jeans.

Sitting across from him was a guy with jet black hair and a white striped going through it. His eyes were a dark shade of blue like deep water and there was small stuble on his chin. He wore a black shirt and a silver shield on his chest along with black jeans. Heavy armor covered most of him and a pole was on his back.

"YOUR BACK," the rainbow girl shouted in joy and everyone else either smiled or just grunted.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and walked through them, "Okay, I got good news and that's just it."

"So did they accept the paperwork," the black shirted guy demanded to know, slamming a mug of beer onto the table.

"They did," he answered and everyone cheered.

"Paperwork," I said, but apparently they heard me.

"Who's she," the red shirted guy asked.

"I don't know, I just brought her to get some food."

"Here," the white shirted girl said and pulled out a chair next to her.

I walked over and sat down while she ordered some noodles for me.

* * *

Several Minutes and 3 Bowls of Noodles Later

"That was good," I said and put a hand on my stomach.

"So who are you," the rainbow haired girl asked.

"I'm Lucy," I introduced and most of the people gasped.

"Fairy Tail's celestial wizard?"

"Yeah."

"What're you doing all the way out here?"

"Just wandering and training," I said.

"The abscense of a Fairy Tail guild mark on your hand says otherwise," the black shirted guy said.

"Well," I said, blushing in embarrassment, "I was kicked off of my team by my teammates."

"Why," the rainbow haired girl said and sadness suddenly struck me.

"Lily," the other girl said and jabbed her elbow into her side.

"Ow," she squealed and crossed her arms, then huffed in anger.

"So you were kicked off," the man that saved me said, "Do you wish to join our guild."

"Your guild?"

"Yes," the black shirted man said, "The paperwork he just arrived with is the authorization for us to form our guild."

"What's it called," I asked and they all looked at each other.

"We didn't think that far," they all chorused.

"Okay, so who are all of you," I asked.

"I'm Lily Smaug," the rainbow girl said.

"Naomi Sharps," the other girl introduced.

"Ajax Elent," the red shirted guy said.

"Throran Kruxus," the black haired man stated.

"Revan Flame," the guy who saved me said.

"Why do you wear a hood," I asked and he seemed to tense up.

"It is a personal issue," he answered and lowered it more.

"Okay," I said, "So what do you want to call yourselves?"

"Dragon Fire," Lily shouted.

"Super Guild," Ajax stated.

"Krypto Titans," Throran grunted.

"Meh," Naomi simply said, not really caring.

"Revan," I said and looked at him.

"I want it to mean something," he stated, "Something that inspires and spurs."

"Like stars," I said, "They shine bright and inspire people to be good."

"That could work," he said, "The Star Legion."

"I like it," everyone murmured.

"So are we going to go set up our guild hall or what," Lily demanded.

"I say we go," he stated, "First five people on the back of my cart can ride there."

Everyone immediately got up and charged at the exit, and me. I found myself pushed and shoved around until I looked at glaring eyes. I was sitting on the wooden bench that was the passenger seat for the front of the cart. Lily, Naomi, Ajax, and Throran were piled in the back. Revan got up and sat in the driver's seat, then snapped the reins making the horses rear and start to gallop.

The rest of the Star Legion guild followed as we made out way out of the town and into the grassy plains.

* * *

Several Days Later

For days we journeyed through Fiore, over grassy plains and large hills, through forests and over snow covered fields. We camped together, a large area full of campfires everytime we did. Then, finally we arrived at our destination.

"Are we there yet," Lily asked for the thousandth time.

"We get there, when we get there," Revan growled and she cowered behind Naomi who seemed unfazed.

"So where are we headed," I asked.

"To an old kingdom was ruled by a mighty king."

"What was his name?"

"King Flame," he stated and my eyes widened.

"Was he-?"

"My ancestor, yes but years passed and a great darkness consumed him," he stated, "My father and his wife, my mother dethroned him, but by then our family name was tarnished."

"Is that why you're not sitting as a prince eating a feast?"

"Yes," he said, "But through hard work and great training I have finally restored honor to my family, now we travel to the old kingdom to transform it from a tyrranical fortress into a guild hall of great honor."

"Are we there yet?"

"I told you Lily, we get there, when we get there," he shouted again in anger, but then his mood uplifted, "Actually, yeah we are."

Everyone perked up and looked over us, laying their eyes upon a large city. It was beautiful, it was intricatelly built like Magnolia. Several small canals ran through it and eventually came to a small lake on one side of it while the other had an ocean. Directly behind it from where we stood was a giant mountain. From the city there was a road guarded with towers and light poles that lit the road at night. It winded a short distance from the city to a giant fortress built into the mountain. **(Think Erebor from The Hobbit)**

"Behold, Destin, once the greatest city in the fallen kingdom of Flame," he proclaimed and drove us into town.

We rode through the streets, the rest of the guild marching behind us.

"Where is everyone," I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "Go knock on some doors."

I jumped off the cart and walked up to a door. I knocked, but there was no answer. I continued down the street, knocking on every door until I reached the end.

"Hello," I said as I knock, "Please, we just want to talk."

"Go away," a voice whispered.

"What?"

"Go away," it said louder, but still whispering.

"Please, we are here to help," Revan said as he jumped off of his cart.

"You cannot help us."

"Why?"

"A dark guild has taken up arms within the mountain fortress," the voice said, "We cannot fight back or they will annhilate us."

"Then I will purge this place of them," Revan proudly stated.

"Who are you to say such a thing?"

"I am Revan Flame, ruler of these lands."

"Flame, as in the tyrant king?"

"No, Flame, as in the son of Thomas Flame and Carol Flame."

The door opened and an old man walked out. He was black and had whitish gray hair with a small moustache and short beard.

"You are the ruler of these lands," he said and bowed, "I will fight with you."

"Do not act as if I were a god," he ordered and helped the man up, "I am Revan Flame, leader of Star Legion guild and I have come to reclaim my homeland."

He nodded and more of the doors opened as people came out, having eavesdropped on our conversation.

"Who else will take up arms with me!?"

People cheered and Revan started walking to the mountain. We left the town behind us, guild members and townspeople taking up arms. Soon we were in front of the fortress. Purple banners hung from the top of the wall where guards looked down at us.

"Who are you," one demanded to know, pulling back a bow.

"I am Revan Flame and you are standing in my home."

They started laughing and Revan smirked.

"I demand you leave now or we will be forced to end you all."

"You and whose army?"

"My army," he said and everyone cheered, but they laughed even harder.

"Your choice," he said and stepped back as Lily stepped forward, "You turn Lily."

She took in a deep breath and I felt a flashback go through my mind. As I stared at her breath in air, I saw Natsu do the same.

"Wait, she's a-," I was cut off as she shouted.

"God Dragon Roar!"

She shot an inferno of luminous blue flames. The gates were blown open and so was a sizeable chunk of the stone wall around it. People cheered and charged forward, rushing the dark mages within. They were caught off guard, all of them. I myself dodged attacks and eventually came to a balcony like place. I looked down and my eyes widened as I saw that the fortress was enormous.

The main area was where the doors were, or once were. It had almost the same layout as the Fairy Tail guild hall, but the stage was on the right and there was no upstairs S-Class area. A stone staircase went up to the wall where the guards had been. The place where the stage had been was now where I was. The balcony overlooked a large staircase winding down to a giant area full of gold and treasure. A second floor was placed where the wall was and there was a catwalk on it that led to a large throne.

"Whoa," I murmured.

"LUCY," I heard and turned around in time to dodge an attack from a dark mage.

I ducked under another attack and kicked him before whipping out my whip. It wrapped around him and I yanked it, making it untwirl and sending him spinning into a group of more dark mages. I looked around and saw everyone else fighting with everything they had.

I saw Ajax fighting several dark mages. He grabbed one and flew up into the air before throwing him back down. Flying around he grabbed dark mages and threw them around or beat them every time he swooped for an attack.

Lily was fighting like, well a dragon slayer. Her hands were on fire, blue flames licking her fists as she punched and jabbed. Sometimes she would use a dragon roar if there were a lot of dark mages around her.

Naomi was ducking under swings and side stepping charges before she put her hand on the dark mages, right where their neck and shoulder met. Somehow she hit pressure points in those areas and made them faint.

Throran had taken the pole off his back and used a magic circle on it. It transformed into a large gun, firing barrages of magic bullets from three barrels that winded around like a chain gun.

Finally, there was Revan who fought like a demon. He ducked under swings from mages and punched them over and over again. He would block attacks before countering and punching them back. Nothing could stop him.

Suddenly, another dark mage attacked me. I panicked and ran, then circled around a pillar as he chased me. Pulling out a golden key at random I summoned a spirit.

"Open, gate of the maiden," I shouted as Virgo's gate opened.

The pink haired spirit drilled out of the ground and bowed to me.

"Punishment Princess?"

"Yeah, on them," I said and pointed at the dark mages.

She nodded and drilled into the ground. Suddenly, holes apppeared beneath them and they fell in before she resurfaced.

The rest of the guild fought like hell, tearing apart the dark guild until a few were left. They ran away, right out of the fortress' main gates, or what was left of them anyways.

"That's right you sons of b****es," Throran shouted, "You mess with Star Legion, then you get your butts whooped!"

Everyone cheered and people crowded around Revan.

"The fortress is ours," he proclaimed and everyone cheered, even me, "Alright, now let's start cleaning up, starting with the gate."

Everyone got to work, but I just stood there, unsure of what to do. A hand clasped my shoulder and I saw Revan standing there behind me.

"What are you doing standing around?"

"I'm not a member of the Star Legion so I'm not sure if I should help."

"Sure you can help, besides we could use some Celestial Spirit help."

I nodded and started summoning.

"Open, gate of the lion!"

Suddenly, Loke appeared in front of me.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on?"

"I need your help to rebuild this place," I said and he looked around.

"I'm no builder, but I could still lift some of this stuff."

He walked over and lifted a huge piece of the gate and put it back in place where Lily used her God Dragon Breath to melt the stone back into place. I turned around to see Revan's reaction, but he was gone. I looked around and spotted the end of his trench coat on the second floor. Walking up the stairs I saw him walk across the stone catwalk to the throne.

"Revan?"

"Yes," he asked, not taking his eyes off of the throne.

I started looking it over from a closer distance. It was made of white marble and had wooden arms that were carved into an intricate design. Gold covered parts of it like armor and at the top of it was a ruby shaped into a flame.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"It is isn't it," he said and sat in it, "I could get use to this."

"Hey, I want a turn," we heard and saw Lily standing behind us.

"Sorry, descendants of Flame only," Revan said while smirking and she pouted.

"She's just like Natsu," I said and chuckled, but then the memory of that day caused me to stop and lower my head.

"Hey guys," we heard and saw Naomi, "You need to come and see this."

"What," we all asked and she waved for us to follow.

She led us down the stone steps to the bottom of the fortress where the sea of gold was. We stepped onto it and the gold shingled and shimmered in the light. There were guild members down here who were throwing gold into the air in joy and amusement, but they stopped when they saw us. Naomi led us across the sea of gold to where it ended.

There, on the stone floor were row after row of weapons. Powerful, magical war machines capable of bringing kingdoms to their knees.

"What is this," I asked as we started looking over the weapons of war.

"These are weapons of war, created by my ancestor to subdue Fiore to his will," Revan spat in disgust.

"Revan," we heard and saw Throran nearby, "These weapons, we could bring down every dark guild in Fiore with this."

We all smiled at the thought, but then Revan shouted.

"NO!"

"What," we all asked.

"These weapons were meant to opress, to destroy."

"Then what do you want us to do with them," Ajax asked.

"Destroy it, all of it," he coldly stated and they got to work.

It was mostly Lily who used her powers to burn the entire area into cinders. Soon we were back up top at the main place. It was really spacious now that the battle was over. It was big as the Fairy Tail guild hall, maybe even bigger. Instead of wood there was stone and there were marble tables unlike my old guild hall.

"Hey guys," we heard and saw Lily outside the almost rebuilt gate, "Have we decided on our guild mark yet?"

"No," we all answered and walked out to her.

"I think it should be a dragon," she stated and everyone groaned.

"You always want something to be a dragon, let's try a... yeah I got nothing," Ajax replied.

"Guys," I said, "You're the Star Legion, right? So how about a star?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"But a plain star seems... plain," Throran said.

"Then we make a custom star," Revan stated as he walked out with Naomi, "Let me show you how it's done."

He looked up at the rocky moutain face above the new Star Legion guild hall. A purple glow came from his shadowed face until two beams of purple energy shot and carved the mountain into a symbol. When he was done there was a star on the moutain face, but it had swords inside of it, making the points that came out.

"This is the guild hall of the Star Legion, let none threaten us without punishment," he stated.

Everyone cheered and soon settled down, and that's when I started asking questions.

"So Lily," I said and the rainbow highlighted blonde haired girl looked at me, "You're a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah," she said and brought up her hand where a small luminous blue flame flickered, "I'm the God Dragon Slayer."

"God Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah, I was raised by Draco, the Dragon God," she stated, "He taught me most of what I know."

"She also got her crazy attitude from him," Throran stated and she pouted.

"What about you," I asked him and he started explaining.

"I'm a metal weapons mage, with this base," he said and took out the pole, "I can create almost any kind of weapon."

"And you," I said and looked at Ajax.

"I practice gravity magic, allows me to defy gravity so I can fly," he stated and floated up about a foot off of the ground to demonstrate.

"And last, but not least you two," I said and looked at Naomi and Revan, "What do you guys do?"

"I'm an energy mage," Revan stated, "I am able to absorb energy and fire it out, Naomi here is my apprentice."

"I'm learning under his guidance," she said and I mouthed an "O".

"So what do we do now," Lily asked.

"Now we settle in and get the job requests coming in."

"Alright," they all cheered and I started to sneak off when Revan noticed me leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Fairy Tail," I answered, "I've definitely grown stronger while traveling with you guys."

"Come visit," Lily shouted.

"See ya later," Ajax said and Throran nodded at me in approval.

"I hope we meet again," Revan stated and grabbed my hand, then put his other on my shoulder, "You are always welcome within the Star Legion guild hall."

"Thanks," I said and left.

* * *

One Month Later

"Here we go," I murmured and opened the Fairy Tail guild hall doors.

Everything got silent as everyone stared at me in shock and awe. The first too break out of the spell was Wendy.

"LUCY," she shouted in happiness and jumped up, then hugged me.

"Hey Wendy," I said and she smiled at me.

"LUCY," more people shouted and Levy ran up to me followed by more members of the guild.

"So bunny girl came back," Gajeel said and I cracked a small smile.

"Hello love rival," Juvia greeted and I sighed at her comment.

"Where's Master?"

"He's at a meeting for the guild masters," Mirajane explained.

"What're you doing back here," Natsu rudely demanded to know.

"Well I'm back from training," I retorted.

"Well we don't need you."

"Who said I wanted to rejoin your team."

"Did you just call us weak?"

"Maybe I did," I snapped.

"AH," he shouted as he lit on fire, "I'M FIRED UP NOW!"

"Hey," Gajeel said and stepped in front of me, "Watch it Salamander, she's still one of us."

"She doesn't have our guild mark," Grey stated and they looked at my hand.

"That doesn't matter," Levy argued, "A guild mark doesn't mean she isn't still a Fairy Tail member."

"It most certainly does," he yelled.

"Natsu, Grey how could you say such a thing," Wendy said.

"Grey," Juvia said, teary eyed, "She's still your nakama and Salamander's too."

"She's no friend of ours," they said and attacked.

Our eyes widened and Gajeel stepped in the way, using his Iron Dragon Scales. He absorbed the blast and was pushed back several feet.

"Have you gone mad," Mirajane shouted from behind the counter, "Lucy please leave or the guild hall will be decimated."

I looked at her and then at everyone else who were hiding behind anything around them.

"Fine," I said, "Tell Master I'm not coming back."

I started to leave when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"We won't let you leave," Levy said, gripping my shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys, but if I stay then the guild hall is destroyed."

"Then we're coming with," Gajeel stated, "We're Fairy Tail."

"Well it seems like Fairy Tail isn't working out for us," I said, glaring at Natsu and Grey, "but I know a place that will."

* * *

One More Month Later

"Here we are," I said as we stood in front of the Star Legion guild hall.

"So this is the guild you helped make," Levy asked and I nodded, then knocked on the front door.

"Who approaches," a familiar God Dragon slayer voice rang out. **(Wizard of Oz reference)**

"Lily, it's me!"

"Lucy," she said and her rainbow highlighted blonde haired head popped out from over the wall, "LUCY!"

She disappeared and a minute later the new wooden gate was opened as Lily ran out. She jumped up and hugged me, hanging onto me and I fell over.

"Hey Lily," I laughed and she giggled, then got off of me.

"Guys, this is Lily," I introduced, "Lily, these our my friends, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia."

"Hi," she greeted and led us inside where everyone else was drinking, eating, joking, and overall being a guild.

"LUCY," everyone who recognized me shouted in joy.

"Hi everybody," I greeted.

"So the Celestial Mage returns," a familiar voice proclaimed and we looked up to see Revan.

His arms were resting on the railing for the second floor and he stared at us with a mischievous grin, the shadow of his hood just barely covering the bridge of his nose.

"Hello Lucy."

"Hi Revan," I greeted, "Guys, that's Revan."

"So you're the energy mage," Levy asked and he nodded.

He jumped over the railing and suddenly, magic circles appeared under his combat boot clad legs and on his back where the shoulder blades where. They shout out bursts of flame that he used like booster rockets to slow his descent. He landed on the floor with a soft thud and walked up to us.

"I guess you're wanting to join now?"

"Yeah," I said and he smiled.

"And of the rest of you?"

"We're joining too," they said, "No man left behind."

"Very well then," he said and he gripped my hand without warning.

I yelped in surprise and he muttered in an ancient magic language. There came a glow on my hand and he let go to show the Star Legion symbol now on the back of my hand.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone nodded and soon they had their guild marks.

"Okay, now I'd advise you go find purchase a home in Destin," he said and flew back up to his throne on the second floor.

We left and started towards our new life.

* * *

**Done**

**So I hope you liked this remake of my original version**

**I'm deeply sorry if you loved the original over this**

**So I'm just going to go now**

**Lord Revan Flame, out**


	2. S-Class, Here We Come

**Hello viewers**

**I got the next chapter here**

**Hope you love this one**

**By the way, stopping sending all these wacked up OCs!**

**Sorry, had to say that, but I've got a character sheet at the end of this story**

**So start reading**

* * *

Lucy POV

"So I can have this place for free?"

"Sure, it's the least I can do for you," the landlord said.

We were all outside of an apartment complex that we wanted to rent.

"Why for free," Levy asked.

"You kids did help save the town so it's a small favor to you."

"Thank you," we all said as he walked off.

"He's nicer than my old landlord," I said.

"Hey pipsqueaks," we heard and saw Gajeel walk over, "Revan wants everyone back at the guild hall."

"Alright," we all said and followed him back.

We left the town behind us and looked on at the newly rebuilt Star Legion guild hall. The main stone walls had been torn down and now it was rebuilt like a castle, but it was still built into the mountain. We entered and saw the changes made. They added in more wooden tables and the battle damage was gone.

"Aw, nice of you to join us," Revan said from the second floor, resting on the railing like he was earlier, "Take a seat, I have an announcement to make."

We all went and sat down at one of the new wooden tables, and then we listened up.

"My fellow Star Legion mages, earlier I discovered more of the fortress, following it I discovered a labyrinth within the mountain."

"So," I heard Lily shout.

"So, I had he great idea of beginning the S-Class exam," he said and jumped down, using his jet magic on the metal plating under his boots and on his back.

When he landed he extended his arm out in the direction of the far wall. A luminous blue magic circle appeared on the palm of his hand as the stairway down to the treasury began to shift, some stairs moving down while the rest created an even platform. A bridge extended from the far wall and connected to make one large stone bridge from the guild hall to the far wall.

"Within the labyrinth is a circular stairwell in the center that leads t the top of the mountain, find it and ascend it to receive your rank of S-Class," he explained, "First three teams will be marked S-Class."

Immediately, people jumped up and ran to find their teams. I was spun and pushed around until most of the guild was waiting at the bridge for Revan's signal to begin. I saw Levy and Gajeel team up like they did at Tenrou Island, but Wendy was looking around for a teammate.

"Hey Wendy."

"Yeah," she asked.

"Want to be teammates?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"Okay child," Carla said, "Be careful, I'll be with Revan."

With that she flew off with her wings. I looked over at Juvia who seemed lost, but a guy in a blue cloak walked over to her.

"Um, hello?"

"Hello," she greeted, using the stoic tone she used when we first met and kidnapped me.

"Do you want to b-be teammates? I mean, if you don't I'll just go ask someone else."

"I don't trust men in cloaks."

He sighed in defeat and lifted his hood to reveal flat turquoise hair and sea green eyes. He wore a white undershirt and blue jeans with a blue converse.

"Dylan Wade," he introduced and I saw Juvia's face heat up.

"Ju-Juvi- Juvia Lockser," she stuttered, turning bright red, "and I-I'd love to be on your t-team."

"Okay," he shyly said and lifted his hood back on, "I also like to wear this cloak for personal reasons."

"Okay," she said and they walked to the mass of teams.

We walked over too and soon the entire guild was teamed up.

"Okay, rules are simple, no killing, no cheating, every team for themselves, and look out for my little surprises," he said with glee.

"That doesn't sound good," I said to Wendy who just nodded at me.

"BEGIN," Revan shouted and used the same luminous blue magic circle to open the secret passage at the other end of the bridge.

"Wha- AH," we screamed as the guild rushed forward.

We were dragged along with the crowd, across the bridge and towards the labyrinth. Soon we came to the bridge where dozens of teams were pushed off. Before they could hit the gold and treasure below however, they were magically teleported via Revan's new power.

"LUCY!"

I looked over and saw Wendy be pushed off, then I felt myself start falling. I quickly took out a celestial spirit key and summoned one of my celestial spirits.

"Open, gate of the lion, Loke!"

The magic circle appeared and Loke jumped out, grabbing me and then Wendy.

"Hey princess," he greeted, "Need a lift?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing.

He planted his feet on a stone pillar we landed on and quickly jumped off of it, sending us back onto the bridge. He let go of us right before he hit the bridge and he lit his fingers with celestial spirit energy. He punched the guys in the area we were heading for and they were all sent over the edge. Before we could hit the ground he grabbed us and set us down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome princess," he said, "Remember, our love will always prevail!"

"Shut up," I said, turning red while Wendy giggled.

Suddenly, I heard the roar of footsteps and saw the rest of the guild charging at us.

"Come on," I shouted and grabbed Wendy, then started dragging her as we ran into the labyrinth.

I looked back to see Loke slowly disappearing back into the spirit world before the crowd stomped over the area he was at a moment before. We soon came to a crossroad and turned right, then left and all over again.

"Um, I think we're lost," I said as we looked around.

We were at another cross road with three other choices besides the fourth that we came from.

"Wait, if the staircase goes all the way to the surface, then I should be able to smell the fresh air outside, right?"

"Um, I don't think that'll be necessary," I said and pointed to a giant stone, spiral staircase leading to the surface where a large beam of sun light shone from.

The labyrinth was a giant stone dome, the roof nonexistent except for the dome itself. Lanterns lit the paths we walked and traps were laid out at some places. Like earlier I was almost caught in a water trap, but Wendy smelled the moisture before I could get caught and pulled me back before it sprayed out a gush of water.

"Come on," I said and we walked towards it, or at least I think we did.

"Wait," Wendy said as we rounded a corner, "Look."

We looked ahead to see Ajax and Throran arguing.

"I think we should head that way," Ajax argued, pointing at a path that led directly towards the staircase, but it ended at a corner.

"Knowing Revan it'll probably take us to the outskirts of the dome, we should go that way," Throran stated and pointed at a different path.

"I don't think so."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"We run into some traps, get disqualified from serious injuries, find ourselves at the outskirts of the dome, oh wait, we could run into Lily and Naomi!"

"So Lily and Naomi teamed up," I murmured.

"We need a plan," Throran sighed.

"How about we bring the plan to you!"

Suddenly, a luminous blue inferno shot at them and they jumped out of the way before it hit them. It headed straight for us and Wendy immediately acted.

"Wind Dragon Roar!"

She fired and the two dragon roars collided in a giant explosion.

"Well looky here," we heard and the smoke cleared to show Lily and Naomi.

"Hey," I nervously greeted and Lily smirked.

"Sorry Lucy, but I really want to be an S-Class wizard."

Lily shot another God Dragon Roar and Naomi used her energy magic.

"God Dragon Roar!"

"Energy Matter Sight!"

While Lily blew an inferno of luminous blue flames, Naomi shot twin energy beams of red from her eyes. We dodged just as the two attacks neared us and as we caught ourselves, we watched the two attacks hit Ajax and Throran.

"Ow," they wheezed and disappeared from the dome.

"Guess they're out," I said.

"Hey," we heard and saw Gajeel and Levy enter the "arena."

"Hey guys," Levy greeted.

"Hi," Lily said, "So who wants to lose first?"

"The only one who's losing is you," Gajeel stated and used his dragon roar.

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

"God Dragon Roar!"

Their dragon roars collided to make an epic explosion of white and blue light. I coughed as I inhaled some smoke and desperately looked around for Wendy. I saw the familiar blue hair and grabbed the little girl before dragging her away from the battle.

"That was intense," I said as we caught our breath.

"Hey, why can't we just fly over there," she asked.

"I don't know, it seems to easy."

"See ya Losers," we heard and saw two guild members use some kind of flying magic to fly up, but they were suddenly electrocuted and teleported out of the dome.

"That's why," I stated and Wendy mouthed an "o".

"Hey," we heard and an Iron Dragon Roar ripped through the stone walls next to us.

Wendy grabbed me and pulled me out of the way before it hit me. We coughed and she used her wind magic to clear the dust and smoke out of the air. When it cleared, it showed Gajeel and Levy.

"Hey, I can break through walls," Gajeel stated and turned to the wall facing the staircase.

"Gajeel, WAIT," Levy shouted, but he ignored her and shot another dragon roar.

It struck it, but it didn't destroy the stone wall. Instead, it sent out a luminous blue shockwave pulse across the wall and shot back at him. His eyes widened and he was hit with his own attack. He flew into a wall and was buried under a pile of rubble.

"Guys," I said as I watched a glimmer move on the stairs.

"Juvia and Dylan," Wendy said as we watched them disappear as they made it to the top.

"We have our first winners," Revan's voice boomed through out the dome, "Juvia Lockser and Dylan Wade, the sky barrier is now lifted."

The air above the labyrinth lit up a luminous blue for a moment before disappearing.

"Wendy," I said and she grabbed me before using her Wind Dragon Roar to propel us towards the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE," I heard Gajeel yell in anger and I stuck out my tongue at him.

We landed soon, at the base of the spiral staircase where the guild was fighting amongst itself.

"Let's get up there," I said and we snuck through the crowd of teams fighting, and then made our way up the stone, spiral staircase.

We ran up it, trying not to trip as we did.

"Hey, bunny girl," we heard and saw Gajeel and Levy run up to us, "Thought you could leave us that easy?"

"Maybe," we said.

Levy drew the word Iron and he ate it, engulfing it.

"Oh no," I said as he finished quickly and smiled at us.

Suddenly, we saw a blur of luminous blue and watched as Lily who was surrounded by an outline of a dragon made of luminous blue fire flew up, with a scared Naomi clinging onto her.

"See ya later," she laughed as they flew up to the top.

Soon Revan's voice boomed again.

"Lily Smaug and Naomi Sharps are now S-Class wizards, next team is the last team to claim the rank of S-Class," he proclaimed, "Object shielding is now off."

Suddenly, the spiral staircase glowed a luminous blue and faded.

"I guess that means I can break this now," Gajeel said with a smile and used his Iron Dragon Club to attack us.

We dodged, but his attack broke through the stairwell.

"Oh no," we all said as the stone stairs began to crack and shake.

Small pebbles and dust rained from the upper level above us, but that didn't stop Gajeel.

"I'm not getting deprived of my S-Class rank," he shouted and used his dragon roar.

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

He fired and we dodged again, but this time it obliterated the section of the stairs we were at. The stairs finally collapsed and began to break. We started falling and screaming.

"LEVY," Gajeel shouted and grabbed her while I grabbed Wendy.

"What do I do," I thought as the stairs started to crumble, but then an idea came to mind, "I really hope she doesn't kill me."

I pulled out the celestial key belonging to my only hope and possible death.

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

The canteen I held my drinking water began to shake violently until it unclipped from my belt and fell, but then it exploded in midair as a torrent of new water gushed out of it.

"HOW DARE YOU," Aquarius bellowed, her eyes glowing a harsh blue.

She swung her jug that released a torrent of water, propelling us up while also drowning us. I attempted to hold my breath, but I couldn't and started choking on the water, but suddenly it disappeared. I coughed up what water I had swallowed and spilled it onto the grass. Wait, grass? I looked around to find myself on top of the mountain where Juvia, Dylan, Lily, and Naomi looked at me in shock.

"You little," I heard and saw Aquarius slowly wading over to me, using the puddles on the ground to advance towards my direction.

Suddenly, a black leather cloth appeared in front of me.

"Now, now," Revan said, "Nearly drowning her seems to be punishment enough."

"Fine," she huffed, "but if you summon me from your drinking water ever again-."

She made a gesture of slitting my throat. I shook nervously as she disappeared back to the celestial spirit world.

I looked over and saw Gajeel holding Levy close to his chest while Wendy was on the ground with Carla trying to help her cough up the water she swallowed.

"Okay," Revan stated, "We have our winners, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden!"

People cheered and I looked at them confused. Gajeel let go of Levy who got up quickly, blushing crimson and Gajeel was the same shade of red.

"What," I asked and Revan knelt down to me.

"They got up here first, good luck next time kid."

"I'm going to dry up," I said and looked around, "Um, how do we get down?"

* * *

Several Hours Later

After finding our way down on a secret staircase up here that Revan found, we headed back to the apartment. We went to our separate rooms and dried off, taking fresh showers and drying ourselves, then getting new clothes. We walked back to the guild to see everyone moaning in pain and holding up ice packs or caressing bandaged wounds.

"Hey, where's Revan," I asked and Naomi pointed up to the second floor.

We walked up the stone steps to see him at his throne, writing on a stone desk.

"Hey Revan," I said and he looked up from his paperwork.

"Hello," he said and swiped his hand over the desk.

A luminous blue magic circle appeared on his hand as he swiped it over his desk and it disappeared into the floor as stone panels covered it up.

"How did you do that," Wendy asked.

"Simple, using my Energy Matter magic I can control the fortress because the descendants of Flame can control this place."

"So you can control this whole place," I asked and he nodded, then swiped his hand through the air, making the desk come back up.

"That's impressive," Gajeel said.

"So what were you looking at," I asked, eyeing the paper on his desk.

"Awe yes, these," he said and flipped them around for us to read, "I'm getting reports of a dark guild going around Fiore causing havoc."

"So they want us to stop them?"

"They want everyone," he said, "This'll be like the Oracion Seis all over again."

"Don't remind me," I replied, remembering how hard it was to beat them, however I did get Aries and Gemini from Angel.

"So what is this dark guild," Levy asked, reading it.

"Their called Darkseid, the e and i next to each other between s and d," he explained, "They've been hitting museums and research centers, stealing ancient artifacts of unknown magical abilities."

"Are they bad," Wendy asked.

"No, they can't harm anything or at least we assume they can't, but what ever Darkseid is after, they're doing it well."

"Should we be worried?"

"Not until they near our area of operations, then we can start bashing heads," he said, "Now how about you go get a job off of the request board?"

"Sure," I said and we left, but I looked back discretely as he continued to stare at the reports.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Where are they," a Fiore soldier asked as he rushed into a lobby filled with Fiore soldiers.

"They're outside," one of the soldiers answered and all of the sudden the door banged.

"They're trying to get in," one yelled.

"Take positions, let's show them the power of the Fiore army!"

The archers went up to behind the railing of the second floor while the rest hid behind cover on the main floor. The banging got louder and louder until it stopped and an eerie silence filled the room.

"Are they gon- BOOM!"

The door exploded and wood chips flew everywhere as smoke began to pour into the room. Suddenly, a woman stepped out the smoke and Fiore knight charged. She swatted away his sword and put her hand on his face.

"That will suffice," she said, "Ghost Magic, Revival!"

Suddenly, the ground slightly shook and a faint blue ghost rose from the ground.

"Tim," the knight gasped and the ghost of a dead Fiore knight charged and began to attack.

She began extracting more memories from the Fiore soldiers and reviving those who they knew that had passed. The archers were getting lucky as they shot the ghosts back to the afterlife, but all of the sudden, a man walked into the room, bearing a nothing but his fists.

He smirked and flew up, defying gravity and he flew into the second floor. He smashed through it, grabbing an archer by the throat, then throwing him into another. He flew around, pounding in archers, or grabbing them and throwing them around. Suddenly, he grabbed the last and threw him into the air before shouting a new spell.

"Energy Matter, Sight!"

He shout out twin beams of red energy from his eyes and sent the poor Fiore archer into the ceiling. He slowly descended back to the ground, but a surviving Fiore knight got up and grabbed a weapon.

"Die Dark Mage," a Fiore knight shouted and charged at him with a spear, but from the smoke there were two glowing red eyes.

Suddenly, a voice shouted out a spell.

"Energy Matter, Omega Effect!"

Then, two beams of red energy shot out from the hidden man's eyes and zig zagged around before striking the Fiore knight, incinerating him in an instant. **(Think of Darkseid's Omega Beams from DC and yes I did name the dark guild after Darkseid)**

"Watch yourself Zod," the man said in an electronic voice as he stepped out of the smoke.

He wore a mask over his face with a cloak over his body. **(Think of Bane's mask, but it doesn't have the mouth feature, just a breathing unit)** He wore an armored vest over a dark blue, sleeveless shirt and black slacks with combat boots. He shaggy raven black hair that was held down by the mask's straps which partially covered his face. He had luminous blue eyes and scars across his bare arms.

The woman wore a dark purple tank top with black shorts and purple and black stockings along with combat boots as well. She had long raven black hair with purple highlights and dark blue eyes.

"Yes sir," the man apologized.

"Selina, Zod, secure the Lacrima Crystal," the man ordered.

"Yes sir," she said and walked towards a display case with a luminous blue Lacrima Crystal within.

They approached it and Zod broke the glass. Selina took it out and presented it to the man.

"Good, now we only require the final piece of the map," he said and walked off, Selina and Zod following him.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**Yes, if you want to make fun of me for using Darkseid's name in this then do it, but Darkseid is one of the most powerful villains of all time.**

**So look out for more chapters**

**I'm going to move forward onto their first quest**

**So Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(Please)**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	3. Character Sheet

**Sorry, I did this story the other day**

**I completely forgot about the character sheet**

**So here it is**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Build:**  
**(Muscular or Thin)**

**Weapon:**  
**(If you have one)**

**History:**

**Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Romance:**  
**(If wanted)**

* * *

**That's it**

**Remember, follow the rules**

* * *

**No, absolutely No Overpowered people**

* * *

**So send OCs**

**Again, I apologize about this**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	4. Surprise Meeting

**Hello viewers**

**I got the new chapter here**

**So nothing to talk about**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Lucy POV

"How about this one," I said and pulled out a job request.

_Help: Stop Bandits! 70,000 Jewels_

"That's pretty good," Levy said, "Come on."

We headed back to our apartment and packed our essentials, clothes, toothbrush, tooth paste, supplies, etc. We headed out of town and towards the town the job was at.

"What's the place called again," Gajeel asked.

I took out the slip of paper and read off the name.

"Elystrium," I read, "Some major trading town."

"Then let's get moving," I said as we got on a magic mobile.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"We're here," I said as we got to the town.

"My legs are cramped," Gajeel said as he stretched his limbs, "So where are those bandits?"

"Says they come out at night," Levy read on the info sheet connected to the original job report.

"Then we can look around," Wendy asked, excited.

"Sure," I said and she squealed in joy, "Let's go get this job certified first though."

After we visited the mayor who issued the job, we went started wandering Elystrium. We spent the rest of the day, walking around and enjoying the city. Me, Wendy, and Levy decided to visit a book store to get something to read on the way back to Destin, that's when we heard some familiar voices.

"She would've loved this book," a voice cried out.

"She would've loved this one instead," another one cried out.

"Is that Jet and Droy," Levy asked and we looked down the next aisle to see the two Fairy Tail mages crying their eyes out while lightly punching each other.

"Guys," Levy asked and they stared at us.

"LEVY!"

They immediately grabbed her and held her in a tight hug as she flailed her legs around, attempting to get loose so she could breathe.

"We missed you so much."

"Yeah, I missed you guys too," she said, nervously chuckling.

"Hey squirts," we heard and saw Gajeel at the doorway, "It's almost night time."

We looked behind him, outside the windows to see the sun setting.

"Then let's get moving," I stated.

"WAIT, Levy don't leave!"

She looked at us and we sighed.

"Fine, they can come along."

"YES," they shouted and cried in happiness as they followed us around.

"They're suppose to hang out around town, trying to get into the museum nearby."

"So what, we're going to stake out?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Pantherlily, his Exceed said.

"WHAT!? I want to fight something!"

"But if we attack head on, then we won't know why they're trying to break into a museum, not many criminals would do that."

"He's right," Levy stated.

"Yeah, listen to Levy," Jet and Drow said, making her sigh.

"Come on," I said and we made out way to the museum.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Aw," Wendy yawned, "I'm ready to sleep."

"We can't go to sleep now! We need to wait for the thugs..."

I started to drift into sleep myself, falling onto the soft ground that was covered in a large patch of soft grass and leaves.

"GUYS," Gajeel shouted and we all snapped back up, "They're here."

We looked out to see two thugs with strange symbols on their clothes or body. One was a girl with a symbol on her top of her left breast while the other thug was a guy with the symbol on the jacket he wore. The symbol itself was a red star with an inctricate pattern of what looked like thorned vines around it.

"Why do we have to get this ourselves?" the guy asked.

"Would you rather prefer the master get it himself and abandon his own private work? Eh, Zod?"

"Of course not Selina, I'm just wondering why we don't send one of the grunts after this."

"We've already tried, they never even got close to it because of the museum's security measures."

"But they aren't any match for us, are they?"

We watched from the treeline nearby as they walked up to the entrance and the guy shot two red lasers from his eyes, just like Naomi.

"He's using Energy magic," Wendy gasped.

"Just like Naomi," I replied.

"And Revan," Juvia added, "They must be related to them somehow."

"Come, we must find out why they are here," Carla said and we followed her out towards the museum.

We snuck in through a back window which Gajeel more or less bit the lock and ate it. We opened it and snuck down the dark corridors and followed the two thugs as they made their way to an exhibit in the back. Inside a showcase was a small Lacrima Crystal in the shape of an orb colored a luminous blue.

"Here it is," Zod said and shot off the lock with his Energy magic.

Selina reached in and took it out as we stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't think so," Gajeel stated and they looked at us.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're the Star Legion!"

They looked at us for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, all of us staring at them with a confused expression.

"Y-Y-You're the S-S-Sta-Star Legion? Ha. Ha. Ha," Zod laughed while Silena was stuck in a giggle fit.

"HEY," Gajeel shouted in anger, "IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

Immediately, Zod was flung through a wall and Silena watched as her comrade was sent out of the museum.

"That wasn't very nice," she said and ran away.

"What the? GET BACK HERE!" Gajeel yelled and gave chase while we followed the best we could.

"Gajeel, WAIT UP!" Levy shouted, exhausted from the constant running we were doing.

"We'll carry you Levy," Drow and Jet shouted and Jet grabbed her, then ran down the hall using his magic.

"Not fair," I muttered as we chased them.

Soon we were outside the museum where Zod was fighting Gajeel. He was flying around like Ajax, punching the Iron Dragon Slayer everytime he dived down.

"Wind Dragon Roar!"

Wendy used her breath attack and completely shot him out of the sky.

"You little brat!" he shouted in anger, "Energy Matter: Sight!"

Two beams of red energy shot towards Wendy, but a word spelling _Shield_ blocked it.

"Nice job Levy," Drow and Jet cheered which just made Levy sigh even more, much to the worry of Drow and Jet who started panicking.

"Hey," we heard and we all turned to see a man walk towards us.

He had dark blue hair like the color of the sky at midnight and his eyes were the exact same color. He wore a purple trench coat that split at the end that was worn over a navy blue shirt and dark purple slacks.

"Adam," the two thugs gasped in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"He thought you'd get in trouble, so he sent me to help."

"What can you do punk," Gajeel shouted and he smirked.

Suddenly, giant tendrils of shadows came out of the shadows themselves. They struck Gajeel and sent him flying while we watched in shock. The newcomer just laughed at him as he got up, scowling as he glared at the guy, Adam.

"So, what can you do?"

"This," Gajeel stated and put his hands up to his mouth, "IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

He fired and the man stepped out of the way right before the dragon roar sailed past him. My eyes widened as I saw how he moved, his legs barely shifting as he skated across the shadow he was standing in.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm a shadow mage, meaning I can bend and use shadow to whatever I wish it to do," he stated and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Gajeel's shadow exploded and came out of the ground, sending him flying yet again.

"GAJEEL," Levy shouted in fright as she saw him get thrown around.

"WATER LOCK," Juvia shouted and suddenly, Adam was stuck in a sphere of water.

He smiled from inside the water as a shadow tendril struck Juvia from behind. She lost control and he fell back to the ground, completely unharmed. That's when we heard the shouting.

"What was that!?"

"I came from the museum."

"Dang it," Adam muttered, "You two, let's go!"

"Alright," Zod and Selina stated and started to run, but I didn't let that happen.

"You're not getting away!" I shouted and swung my whip, wrapping it around Selina's leg.

She dropped the Lacrima as it fell to the ground and she scowled at me. She untangled herself and made a grab for the Lacrima, but Wendy stood in front of it defiantly.

"We don't have time to get it," Zod shouted, "Let's go!"

She glared and ran off with her fellow comrades.

"YOU!"

"What," we all asked as several guards appeared.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering the museum!"

"But we didn't do anything!" I shouted.

"Well we did technically break in," Wendy said, picking up the Lacrima.

"You are also under arrest for theft!"

"WENDY!"

"Sorry," she squeaked.

* * *

Revan POV

"YOU WHAT!"

"We got jailed," Lucy said through the communication Lacrima.

"So you broke into a museum, stole a Lacrima, and got caught?"

"We didn't steal it, it was those thugs!"

"I'll be there soon," I sighed, "NAOMI! Get my cart ready."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Lucy POV

"How do you get yourselves into this," Revan sighed, "Your first job as Star Legion mages and you get yourselves arrested."

"He he he," we nervously laughed as he payed the bail.

"Come on," he said.

"Wait," Jet and Droy shouted from their cell, "WHAT ABOUT US!?"

"Who are they?"

"Fairy Tail," I said and he looked at us, then we looked at Levy who nervously smiled.

"JET, DROY!" I heard a familiar voice roar.

"Oh no," I said as Team Natsu walked into the guard station.

"Lucy?" they said in shock.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**Here's an updated Character Sheet**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**Guild Mark Location and Color:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Weapon:  
****(If you have one)**

**History:**

**Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Romance:  
****(If wanted)**

**Personality:**

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**See Ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	5. Revan Vs Erza

**Hey viewers**

**I got the next chapter here and ready for you to read**

**So for all of you who submitted OCs, thank you**

**Starting chapter now**

* * *

Lucy POV

"Lucy," everyone on my old team gasped as they saw me, surprised expressions on their faces as they walked into the guard station.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm on a job."

"You're not part of a guild anymore."

"I am now," I said and pulled up my right hand, showing him the Star Legion guild mark I boar.

"What guild is that?" Gray asked, both of them glaring at me.

"That would be my guild," a familiar voice said and we turned to see Revan towering over all of us.

I had forgotten he was there in the little arguement I was having.

"Who are you?" Erza asked, in a ready position to intiate combat.

"I am Revan and that guild mark is the symbol of my guild, the Star Legion."

"You're the Star Legion?"

"That we are."

"Then why are you here and why are Jet and Droy in jail?"

"Well it was kind of a mix up," Jet nervously explained.

"You were suppose to stop the bandits trying to rob the museum," Erza groaned.

"You guys were on the same job we were?"

"Yeah, we forgot to mention that, didn't we?"

"Yes, yes you did," Levy stated and they looked nervous that they disappointed Levy.

"You guys joined Star Legion too," Natsu asked and we all nodded, "Ha, weakling- AH!"

He shouted in surprise as Revan flipped him onto his back.

"No one calls my children weak."

"You dare attack one of our guild members!?" Erza shouted in anger and requipped out her sword.

"Only to defend my guild's honor of course."

"Then I challenge you to a duel," she shouted and he smirked from under his hood.

I looked around at everyone who stood in shock. The guards in the station were backing up, knowing the damage a guild master could do. Team Natsu were glaring daggers at Revan while we stood in complete shock.

"I accept."

She squinted her eyes before making her sword disappear and leading us outside. We went back out to the museum where they got onto either side of the courtyard of it.

"How about a wager, just to make it better," he asked.

"Like what?"

"I was thinking you could start it off."

"Then if I win, you throw back your hood and show me your face."

We all gasped, never had we seen Revan take off his hood or show his own face, I had even asked Naomi on the way to the Flame fortress that would become the guild hall back when I was still a Fairy Tail mage. She had told me she only saw one glimpse of his true face, but even then it was shrouded in darkness and all she could make out was a scar and a flash of red.

"Very well, but if I win, you must throw off your armor."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, if you win, I show my face, if I win, you show your body."

"You perverted..." she trailed off as she snarled and charged at him.

He pulled out his sword and blocked it as they fought. She changed her weapon to a spear and began to do long range attacks, slashing and stabbing which it seemed difficult for Revan to block and redirect. Suddenly he put both hands on his sword and spun, making it glow a golden color like when Erza requipped.

It changed so that one side of his sword was in one hand and the other was in his other hand. He was now wielding two blades that were once one sword.

"You requipped," she gasped, "That's a rare magic to use."

"I know," he replied and charged.

She stabbed at him, but he redirected the strike to his left and cut the weapon in half with his other sword. She gritted her teeth and used her special requip magic.

"She's using Heaven's Wheel," Levy gasped as we saw Erza's famous and most used power armor.

"Impressive and powerful to those who do not know how to wield such powerful magic," he stated and she looked confused until her eyes widened in realization, something we didn't get yet, "However, we both know how to control such powerful requip magic, don't we Titania."

Suddenly, his body glowed the same gold color as Erza as he requipped, transforming his normal leather trench coat for steel gray armor along with a black hood that still covered his head. It was like Erza's Heaven's Wheel, but instead of wings on his back there was a large backpack thing, but it was made of the same metal of his armor.

"You can use The Knight," Erza gasped.

"Yes, it is a useful magic I learned long ago," he said, "Unfortunately, I am limited to, but a few kinds of armor."

She glared daggers at him before flying at the guild master, a dozens swords in front of her, pointed straight at him.

"Energy Matter: Barrier!" he shouted as he pulled up a giant dome of luminous blue energy after thrusting his palm towards the ground and making a magic circle of the same color around him.

The swords collided with the energy shield and broke on impact. Erza flew faster and struck it, breaking it, but that didn't hinder Revan. She swung at him with a giant longsword, but he changed armor into a larger armor with two sides of a shield on either arm. He put them together and her blade snapped in half like a twig when it struck.

He pushed her back and readied his arms, the shields turning into two arm-mounted curved blades. She gritted her teeth and made a dozen swords appear and began to fight him. He blocked every attack and slash, pushing her back until she was on her knees, armor broken and destroyed swords everywhere. In one last attempt to stab him she thrusted her blade forward to find his hand grasping the hilt.

He threw it out of her hand and his eyes began to glow from under the hood. For a brief moment we saw a flash of red on his right cheek, but it was gone as his entire face was covered in a bright red light.

"Energy Matter: Sight!"

He shot twin beams of energy that blasted Erza back, obliterating her armor as she flew and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"I win."

She stared at him and down at the ground in shame as Natsu and Gray stared in disbelief. Her hand moved to her shirt, but his hand stopped it.

"You really thought I meant what I said," he laughed and she stared at him in disbelief, "I am a lot of things, but a pervert is not one of them."

He helped her up and she kept staring at him while he laughed.

"Guys," we heard and saw Gajeel motion towards the back of the museum where a red glow was coming from, "I recognize that scent anywhere."

"Me too," Wendy said, "Those thugs from before."

"The one's that have been trying to break into the museum?" Gray asked and we nodded.

"It looks as if they went in from the back," Revan stated, "So I suggest we wait."

And just as he suggested, we waited several seconds and the doors were blown open. We ducked as the doors and wooden splinters flew everywhere. We looked up to see Adam, Zod, and Selina walk out of the smoke and look at us with disgust.

"These fools again?" Zod snarled.

"Wait, those four are newcomers," Selina said and gestured to my old team and Revan.

"Maybe we are," Natsu stated and lit his fists on fire, "So who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious," Adam laughed and showed off the red star on the palm of his hand, and then we heard a sharp gasp.

We all looked at Revan who had an expression as if he had seen a ghost.

"Darkseid," he hissed and Adam smiled.

"So you do know who we are, son of Flame."

Revan glared at him and Adam just smiled wider.

He thrusted out his hand and a purple magic circle appeared in his hand. The shadows bent and twisted as tendrils grew from them like before. They came at us, but Gray stepped in front of our merry band.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

The familiar shield of ice formed in front of us as the tendrils struck it, breaking through it, but also disintegrating. However, more tendrils came out and advanced with lightning speed.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

The familiar translucent ice lances flew up and struck the tendrils, but still there were too many.

"There's too many of them!" Gray shouted as we prepared for the inevitable, but Revan stood up.

"Energy Matter: Seekers!"

A magic circle appeared on his back as multiple magic missile like things shot out with trails of red energy following behind making them looks like rockets. They spread out and intercepted the tendrils of shadows, exploding in fiery red lights like exploding stars. We watched in awe as the flashes disappeared and left a faint cloud of smoke where the Energy Seekers and Shadow Tendrils met.

Adam glared at Revan and made a giant circle of shadows around him, tendrils coming out of it. Zod floated off the ground a bit as Selina walked behind their defensive line, the Lacrima crystal in her hands.

"Leave no one standing," Adam shouted and they charged at us.

I pulled out my whip and swung, wrapping Zod in it. He snarled and flew around, dragging me with him.

"AH!"

"Lucy, I'll get you down," Levy shouted at me and shot several words, "Bullet" shoot at him.

The shots kept missing until Gajeel pulled her aside and used his Iron Dragon Club. He whacked Zod out of the sky and into the ground, dragging me with him.

"Ow," I groaned as I got up.

"Lucy," Wendy gasped and ran over to me, "Do you want me to heal you?"

"Yes please," I asked, pretty sure my eyes had swirls in them and that ducks were flying around my head.

I looked around as Wendy healed me. I saw Gajeel and Levy trying to fight Selina who kept jumping around while Revan and Team Natsu were engaged with Adam. He used the shadow tendrils to block and attack while Natsu used his fire to obliterate them. Gray and Erza dodged and attacked, but the most damage was done by Revan probably because he was a guild master.

He used his Energy Sight and Seekers, firing off tons of laser stuff that obliterated Adam's defenses over and over again. Erza got a swing in and just barely cut his purple trench coat making him snarl at her.

"This is my favorite coat!"

Shadows covered his right hand until a solid shadow black knife was in it. He slashed at her and created a long cut through her armor. She gritted her teeth and jumped back as Gray and Natsu charged forward. Gray used Ice Make: Lance to push him back and Natsu used Fire Dragon Iron Fist to punch him in the face.

"ARGH!" Adam shouted in pain as he held his right, burnt cheek.

Revan flew up with his booster magic and dived down, pinning Adam to the ground.

"It's over! Give up."

"Never," Adam replied with a smile and looked behind him.

We watched as Selina dodged more attacks from Gajeel and Levy, then jumped over and placed her hand on the back of Gray's head. He stood there in shock as she smiled and jumped back again. She thrust her hands to the ground and pulled them up as ghostly blue magic circles appeared on her hands.

"Ghost Magic," she stated as a ghostly figure appeared from the ground.

Gray gasped and watched as a woman rose from the ground. She was a faint ghostly blue color making her look just like the magic implied, a ghost. However, I could make out specific features. She was a tall woman wearing a jacket over a tanktop and jeans. She had short dark hair of some unknown color, but her face was cracked on the right side making it look like she was ice.

"Ur," Gray gasped in shock as tears started to flow down his face.

"Ur," I repeated, "His mentor."

Her fist went onto her hand like Gray did and she summoned Ice Make: Lance. It shot at Gray, but Natsu dove in and dragged him to the ground in time to dodge it.

"Gray, what's wrong with you!?"

"Ur," he repeated in shock as more tears flowed.

"Snap out of it Ice Princess!"

The nickname seemed to bring him back to reality and he pushed Natsu off of him.

"How did you do that!?" he shouted at Selina who smiled.

"Oh, you mean my Ghost magic, it's just a forgotten form of magic the elders deemed to dark to be used by wizards because it defied fate," she explained, "Now Ur, please kill him."

The ghost of Gray's mentor lurched forward and sent another wave of Ice Make: Lance at him. He shot his own volley that cancelled it out, but Ur charged at him.

"Ice Make: Rose Garden!" she shouted and giant chunks of ice came out of the ground towards Gray.

As they approached him, they stopped and giant vines of ice with thorns on them surrounded Ur's former student. Before they made contact, two beams of red seared through them and reduced them to steam and water. She looked over at Revan who had bashed Adam's head into a tree, knocking him out.

"Alright, my turn," Revan stated and walked over to Ur who stood at a ready position to fight.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Energy Matter: Lightning!"

An arsenal of Ice Lances shot at Revan from Ur as he thrust out his hand, lightning shooting out from his finger tips. The two attacks struck each other, creating sparks of light blue light that fluttered down like fireworks.

"Wonderful," he mocked, "We should preform a show together."

She only glared and summoned another flurry of Ice Lances. He dodged this time and flew up super high with his booster magic before flying back down with his fist lit up with red energy.

"Energy Matter: Orbital Strike!"

He crashed into Ur, throwing them both back from the ensuing explosion. He caught himself by using his booster magic to slow him down to a stop mid-air while she made a wall of ice to plant her feet on, effectively halting her fall. In seconds she was using her magic and ice covered her arms.

"Copy cat," Revan growled as they fought.

She punched him in the face and he stumbled back as she kicked him in the stomach. He lurched forward and she punched him with her other fist before summoning another Ice Make: Lance. He looked up in time to create another Energy Shield as they hit him. The shield protected him and as it disintegrated, he flew forward using his booster magic.

He grabbed Ur by her shoulders and flew her up to the sky before letting go. As she was suspended in mid-air, hundreds of feet in the air, he pulled his fist back. More red energy gathered around his arm as he punched her down, using another spell.

"Energy Matter: Flying Punch!"

She fell to the ground like a comet, striking it and making giant chunks of dirt and stone fly into the air along with dust and smoke. She got up, her ghostly form looking battered and Revan hovered down slowly as his eyes glowed again.

"Energy Matter: Sight," he stated more than said.

Twin beams of energy shot through her and she began to disintegrate.

"NO!" Gray shouted as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"Gray, STOP!" Erza ordered, holding him back as he struggled to run to the quickly disappearing form of Ur, "That's not your mentor, just a memory, a mindless drone of the Darkseid mage."

She soon disappeared completely and Silena looked pissed.

"Weak and pathetic," she spat and Gray looked ready to kill her, "Guess I'll just have to save her for another time."

Suddenly, a black blur flew past us as Zod grabbed Silena and flew her out towards where ever they came from.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted as he ran after them, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Salamander, let them go," Revan said and we all looked at him quizzically, "They can go with their Lacrima, besides, we have a better prize."

He looked over at the unconscious form of Adam who was slumped against a tree. As we approached him, he began to stir and looked up to see the shadowed face of Revan, a dark glare cast over his face due to his hood.

"You're going to tell us everything we want to know," he stated and Adam smirked.

"Si non potes, et quoscunque poterat, non dicam tibi quod," Adam replied and we all looked quizzical, except Revan, I think, hard to tell with his hood on all the time.

"What'd he say," I ask.

"It was in latin," Carla stated as she flew over.

"So what did he say?" Natsu asked.

"I can translate," Carla said and cleared her throat before beginning, "You can't understand me and even if you could, I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Et ego ad te, et," Revan replied to Adam who stared back in shock and horror.

"What'd he say," Gray asked, wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

"Yes, I can and you will," Carla translated, looking at Revan in awe as he slowly stood up.

Revan's shadow was cast over Adam as he towered over him. The Darkseid mage struggled to back up against the tree, trying to hide in the element he once used as a weapon, now used to intimidate him by the guild master of the Star Legion.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"YOU WHAT!"

The voice of the guild master of Darkseid resounded off the walls of their hideout, the Darkseid mages in the room cringing from their leader's voice, the usual stoic and electronic tone was now filled with animalistic rage and vicious malevolence.

"We forgot master, we were to worried about the Lacrima," Selina apologized, but he twirled around, slapping her in the face and sent her flying into the back wall.

"FOOLS! They will learn everything of our plans from Adam!"

"They could never make him talk master," Zod stated and the man glared at him.

"Imbecile! They can't, but Revan Flame can!"

"What do you suggest we do," Selina asked, quietly and humbly as she caressed her bruising cheek.

"Prepare the guild, take up arms and be ready to march on the mountain fortress they call a guild hall."

"What?" both Zod and Selina asked.

"We will lay siege to their precious home, reclaim Adam, and burn their guild hall to the ground until only ashes and rubble remain."

"Yes master," they said and hurried off, leaving the man alone with the seven Lacrima crystals, seven pieces to the map.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Keep sending them OCs**

**Also, for the dragon slayers**

**If you have a Dragon Slayer OC, then also send an Exceed with it**

**If they don't have an Exceed yet, then send how they meet their Exceeds or if they never do have an Exceed**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**See Ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	6. Priestess of the Phoenix: Part 1

**Hey guys**

**I got the next chapter**

**So I've decided, after watching Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess twenty times over**

**I'm going to add it into the story**

**So here we go**

* * *

3rd Person POV

400 Years Ago

The fire rose high into the air as dark smoke plumed from it. The red flames illuminated the golden statue of a large bird, sleek and gracious, tall and mighty as it watched over the flames. A woman in red and golden clothes danced with a golden helm on, her brown hair braided down her back and flew in the air as her feet slid across the tiled stone floor. Other people surrounded fire in a circle, musicians playing music as the rest worshipped two stones, both a side of a circular stone amulet.

One glowed red and the other, blue. Residing within stone monuments they floated with magical energy. Suddenly, one man turned around to be impaled on a spear, having heard the sound of rustling bushes and clanking metal. People screamed and ran as soldiers charged into the Fire Village and slaughtered the people.

The woman screamed in horror and an old man grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards one of the stones as the other was guarded by the invading soldiers. He opened the magic sphere that held it, then grabbed it. Using a magic spell, he teleported them away, but as he did a dozen spears impaled him in the back.

Reappearing nearby, she watched him die after telling her to do a task, but her mind was fuzzy and memories seemed to slowly dissolve. As she escaped, the soldiers opened the other magic sphere and took the second stone, not knowing what had become of the other stone.

* * *

Lucy POV

400 Years Later

We sat nervously, the whole guild did as we heard Adam's terrified screams from a nearby room. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were seated at a nearby table, listening in on the screams as well. Naomi was at the bar with Lily, both of them looking nervous as Ajax and Throran had there ears on the door listening closely for Revan's voice as he took the information from Adam.

Suddenly, the guild doors opened as the familiar figure of Master Makarov took shape from the light.

"Master," Erza gasped as Team Natsu stood up to greet their master.

"I got your message," he said and looked around, "So this is the Star Legion guild hall."

"Yeah, it is," I said and he looked at me, jaw dropped.

"Lucy? What are you doing here!?"

"I'm a Star Legion wizard now," I said, showing him the mark on my right hand.

"But, but," he gasped, "You never left?"

"I was forced," I said, glaring at Natsu, Gray, and Erza who were squirming nervously under Master's glare as well.

Suddenly, there was a blue blur as a familiar cat with wings hugged me.

"LUCY!" Happy shouted in happiness.

"Hey Happy," I greeted and he kept hugging me, starting to crush me, "You can let go now."

"Sorry," he apologized and flew over to Master.

"So," Master said, "Your guild master captured one of the members of Darkseid is now interrogating him?"

"Yeah," Lily repllied, "He's interrogating him right now, I haven't heard screams like that since the last guy he interrogated."

"What screams?"

We listened and noticed the lack of screams of terror in the air. We looked at the door in time to see Revan walk out, an unconscious Adam seated in a chair, tied to it with magic negating ropes.

"Aw, Master Makarov," he greeted and shook his hand, "I see you've arrived."

"It is an honor to meet you Mr.?"

"Call me Revan."

"Revan," Makarov said, "I haven't heard a name like that for twenty years."

"You knew someone of the same name," Naomi asked and he nodded.

"An old friend from a time long past," he said, "Disappeared some time ago."

"So you're here about the Darkseid wizard?" Revan asked.

"Yes and I suppose that is him," Master asked and gestured at the unconscious Adam.

"Indeed, I've interrogated as much as I can, but it would seem their master was smart enough to put a mental spell on him."

"A what?" Natsu asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"A mental spell," Master stated, "It is form of mind spell used to block certain amounts of memories, even trap a whole personality, but it is also a forbidden form of magic for the spell is unstable and could very well kill whoever it is used upon."

"Clearly," Revan said, "Who ever cast it, which I assume is the Darkseid guild master, set the spell perfectly, which means he is skilled in magic."

"So what did you get out of him?" Natsu eagerly asked.

"Natsu, he was getting to that!" Erza stated, slapping him across the face.

"Apparantely, the Lacrima crystal they stole was part of a set of seven others, all of which form a map. The location where it leads is unknown to me for the mental spell was used to block that information."

"So did you get where their guild location is," Gray asked, "We could take the fight to them."

"No, that memory was blocked as well, I could only take the use of the Lacrima Crystals and a little information of their guild master.

"What're they like then?" Lily asked.

"He, ironically wear's a mask, just like how I wear a hood. This mask seems to allow him to breathe, but most of all he also knows Energy magic."

We gasped and stood frozen for several moments as we processed the information.

"So he can use the same abilities as you," Naomi asked.

"Yes," Revan stated, "That is how the one called Zod used energy magic because he taught him that, just as I taught you."

"So how dangerous are they," Makarov asked, "They have been a nuisance in the past, but if their master is as strong as you, then there must be something else to this."

"How strong are you?" Natsu asked, eyeing our master.

"Natsu, shut up," Gray ordered, "He beat up Erza and defeated my mentor."

Gray stood emotionless, on the outside that is. I could tell sadness was churning inside of him as he thought about Ur.

"It would seem then, that this is all he can offer," Makarov stated, "No doubt that his dark guild will come to retrieve him."

"Then we prepare," Revan stated, "I want everybody ready for anything."

"When would they attack," Ajax asked.

"Sometime soon, I believe, but we cannot be sure."

"So how about you introduce us," Makarov asked, "I would love to meet your guild, Lucy."

"Oh," I said, "Well you know me and Revan, along with my team."

I gestured to Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy who smiled back at our old Master as he gaped at us.

"She's Lily Smaug," I said, gesturing at the rainbow highlighted blonde, "She's the God Dragon Slayer."

"Whoa," Natsu shouted, "She's a dragon slayer!?"

"Yeah I am," Lily said with a smirk, "You got a problem, pinky?"

"HEY!"

"I kinda like her," Gray chuckled while Erza sighed in annoyance.

"As the God Dragon Slayer, I can consume any element, but I use ancient dragon fire."

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"This," she said and put up her fist, lighting it on fire.

Luminous blue flames dances across her knuckles, licking her fist, but not burning her.

"Whoa," Natsu said, "That's awesome!"

"Thanks," she replied.

"As I was saying," I continued, "That's Naomi Sharps, Revan's apprentice in Energy magic."

"Salutations," Naomi calmly said with a smile which seemed to brighten up Makarov.

"I'm Ajax Elent, a Gravity wizard," he introduced, demonstrating his magic by making himself slightly float.

"My name is Throran Kruxus, I use Metal Weapons magic," he said, "I can make any metal turn into a weapon, but I mostly carry this around as a base."

He pulled out his metal pole and turned it into a magic gun which every looked at in awe.

"My name is Dylan Wade, I'm a water mage," he said and made his arm turn into water.

"And what of the rest of the guild," he asked, looking around.

"I don't really know anyone else," I shyly said.

"Well I'll start," the girl behind the counter of the bar said, "I'm Shiori Nara, a requip mage."

She had long brown hair and green eyes like fresh grass, healthy and full of life. There was a neon green guild mark on the left side of her lower stomach, just under her olive green tank top and above her denim jeans.

"You use Requip too?"

"Yes, Erza Scarlet," she snarled and Erza looked at her, confused, "I heard about what you did too Lucy, I can't believe I used to idol you."

Erza and Shiori stared off as we watched nervously.

"Okay, onto the next one," I suggested and they cut off their glaring contest.

"Orin Dragoon," a guy with bone whit hair and grey eyes introduced, "I am the Black Dragon Slayer."

"The Black Dragon Slayer?" Natsu, Lily, Wendy, and Gajeel gasped.

"I don't know any black dragons," Gajeel said.

"I do," I said, "Acnologia, the dragon that almost decimated Tenrou Island."

"Yeah," he said, "He raised me to be a merciless warrior king, he disappeared and I searched for a place to fit in, but everytime I mentioned the Black Dragon as my mentor, I was cast out."

"So you use Black Dragon Slayer magic?" I asked and he nodded, taking another drink from his mug.

"Well," I guy with dark blue hair and brown eyes said, breaking the sudden silence, "I'm Pythus Alvertine, I'm an ice make wizard."

Everyone just sat by, awkwardly squirming where ever we stood or sat.

"Anyone else?" Revan asked, looking around.

"Um," a girl said, "My name is Melody Song."

Ajax and Throran stifled a laugh, but Naomi quickly shot them a glare, silencing them.

"I'm the Music Dragon Slayer."

"Music Dragon Slayer?" all the other dragon slayers, minus Orin gasped, "There's a Music Dragon?"

"Yeah, Lullaby, the Dragon of Music."

"But Lullaby's also the name of that death flute," I said, "Remember, with the whole Eisenwald incident."

"Zeref's demon was named after Lullaby because music is a dangerous power, sometimes it's beautiful and melodic, other times it's deadly and dangerous."

"So what can you do?" Natsu asked.

"Sound based attacks," she said, "And I can also sing."

"That's cool," I said.

"Okay," Revan stated, "I believe that's enough, Orin I and Makarov would like to talk to you about Acnologia, you probably saw that coming and the rest of you, have a walk."

We started to leave, but we looked back to see Makarov and Orin follow Revan up to his office, meaning his throne room.

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted as we walked out onto the fields outside of Destin, where we had first come from.

The pond shined as the sunlight gleamed off the waves of water and the sea slowly rose and fell as small waves stretched up the beach and boats sailed in and out of the harbor. A lot of people had started moving to Destin after hearing about the Star Legion taking back the mountain fortress and turning it into the guild hall for the guild.

"Come on, show us what you can do!"

"Huh," we all asked.

"Come on, fight me!"

"Are you serious," Gray groaned.

"Okay," Lily said, "You're on."

"ALL RIGHT!" Natsu shouted in joy, uttering his famous quote, "I'M FIRED UP NOW!"

"Soon you'll be bruised up," Lily gloated and got in a fighting position.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouted as he thrusted his flaming fists forward.

She jumped back and pulled her arms back, blades made of pure luminous flames grew from her fingertips as she smiled.

"God Dragon Claws!"

She slashed at him and he jumped back, but she swiped again, cutting him across the chest. His shirt was cut open and they smoked from the burning threads. He touched it and instantly pulled his fingers back as the bluish cinders burned his skin.

"What the!? I'm immune to most fire."

"Yeah, most fire," Lily mocked, "This is ancient dragon fire, far different than Igneel's regular dragon fire."

He snarled and charged with his Fire Dragon Iron Fists. They fought, fire vs fire. Red flames spewed as luminous blue flames flew, both dragon slayers not getting an edge over each other. They punched their fists forward, striking each others. The ensuing shockwave sent us all back and we watched as the two dragon slayers stared off, sweating and gasping for breath.

"Almost out of magic," they both murmured, "but it's enough for one last attack."

"Fire Dragon-"

"God Dragon-"

"ROAR!"

They fired and both attacks collided in a fiery explosion of red and blue lights. We were thrown back by the shockwave as smoke, dust, and dirt filled the air. I coughed from the vile plume of dark smoke and squinted my eyes to see Lily and Natsu snoring on the ground. That's when I saw a dark figure through the clouded air.

"Hello?"

A girl in a red and gold clothing walked out, her long brown hair braided with a long braid.

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

She didn't answer me and kept walking, moving past me and towards Destin. Suddenly, she bent over in pain and fell onto the ground completely.

"Hey, are you okay!?"

"Eclair!" I heard a voice shout and watched a yellow bird like a giant plush stuffed animal fly over to the girl, "Please, you have to help my friend Eclair!"

* * *

Several Hours Later

We watched in the light of the candle lit guild hall as the girl, Eclair ate. Erza, Natsu, and Gray sat with Makarov at a nearby table as we sat at the bar. Orin had went home after his meeting with the guild masters. Revan himself was locked in his study, looking over the Darkseid reports thoroughly for a connection between the Lacrima crystals.

"So, my name's Lucy," I said as I moved over and sat at the same table as Eclair.

She just sat there, eating still, ignoring me.

"Hi, I'm Natsu and I'm what you call a dragon slayer," my ex-teammate butted in as he pushed me aside.

"So am I," Lily shouted.

She still ignored us and her bird turned to us.

"I apologize for my friend, I found Eclair near death a long time ago and I took her under my wing."

"YOU TOOK HER IN!?" Lily and Shiori shouted in shock.

"Yep," it said, "I'm Momon and this is Eclair."

"So where are you from?"

"That's none of your business," she huffed and we looked taken back.

"Eclair!" Momon shouted, "I'm sorry, but she knows better than to act this way."

She got up and started to leave, calling for Momon to follow.

Suddenly, Carla perked up and jumped off of the seat she sat on, next to Wendy.

"WAIT!"

"Hm," Eclair said, noticing the white Exceed.

"The forest you're going too, it's full of danger and sorrow."

Suddenly, Eclair also perked up and stared at us as if she'd seen a ghost.

"The Boundary forest," she murmured, "I have to go there."

"Did you not here what Carla just said," Gajeel stated, "All you're going to find is danger and sorrow."

"I don't care," she huffed and left, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, wait."

"Why?" she spat, glaring at me.

I stepped back a bit, but got back some courage.

"Why are you so mean to us?"

"Because magic only brings sadness," she stated and we all stared at her in disbelief and shock.

"Now that's where you're wrong," we heard and looked up to see Revan leaning over the railing as he usually did, "Lucy, I would appreciate it if you could accompany Ms. Eclair to the Boundary Forest."

"WHAT!" we both shouted in shock and anger.

"I sense something, something powerful and great from you Eclair," he stated, "I cannot tell what, but it has something to do with you and this forest is a part of it."

"Then I'm coming too," Lily stated.

"Count me in," Gajeel stated with Levy nodding afterwards.

"I'm ready for another adventure," Wendy said and Carla nodded like Levy had.

"We're coming too," Natsu said, "This sounds like fun."

I could only sigh as I watched Gray could only watch in amusment as Erza held Natsu in a death grip after volunteering their whole team for a job without their consent even though they wanted to go either way.

"Master, is it alright if we leave with them?" Erza asked Makarov.

"I suppose it is fine, but return soon, we may need you when the walls of the Star Legion guild walls are lay seige to by Darkseid."

"We'll be back as soon as we can gramps," Gray stated and we left the guild hall.

"So how do we get out of town fast?"

"The train," I said and pointed at the station nearby, "They reopened it a couple days after we retook Destin."

"Oh no," Natsu moaned and turned blue from the thought.

I sighed in despair as we walked towards the train station, looks like I have to deal with my old team for a bit longer.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Three people stood before a young man, blonde and scrawny. One was a bulky man, another was a woman, and the last was a tall, lean man with malice in his eyes.

"It's simple really, this stone here," the blonde man said, holding up a small stone that seemed to be half of a full stone artifact, "Is a part of the Phoenix stone, I want you to find the other half which has been found in the hands of a peasent girl."

"You want us to find a stone a girl has?"

"It is special to my kingdom," the boy shouted, his voice leaking with arrogance and obnoxious tones, "Besides, I will pay you 400,000,000 Jewels if you bring me the stone before my dear Veronica's 400th anniversary celebration where I will unite them."

"Yes sir," the three said and walked off.

* * *

**Done**

**Was this chapter good?**

**I hope it was**

**The next will be fun**

**I promise**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers and followers and you know what I mean**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**I'd love it if you did all of the above**

**See Ya Next Time**


	7. Priestess of the Phoenix: Part 2

**Hey everbody**

**I got the next chapter**

**I seriously hope you're loving the story so far**

**Be warned, several plot twists lie beyond the epicness of Star Legion and the adventures of Team Apex**

**So let's begin**

* * *

Lucy POV

"AH!" I screamed as me, Eclair, and Momon ran through Boundary Forest while everyone else dealed with the giant monsters.

"You've definitely helped," Eclair commented and I glared.

Suddenly, the lagoon in front of us exploded as a giant monster came out of it.

"AH!" I screamed yet again, "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

Seconds later, I was getting told by my celestial spirit about summoning her in such dirty water again.

"Come on," Lily said and we followed her towards where Eclair was navigating.

Soon we walked past a red barrier, like Revan's energy shield, but more transparent and we were able to walk through.

"A barrier," Erza said, "Made to keep monsters away, but it seems ancient."

"Must be," Naomi said, "The energy feels old, as in centuries old."

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Eclair stated and moved on.

We quickly got back on track and suddenly, we heard the sound of stone scraping against stone. We followed it and soon arrived at an old ruin that looked like it was once a house. We saw a stone plate move near the destroyed fire place and we walked towards the house.

"This place is like an old temple," Lily commented, poking some vases.

"This is the home of Kalard," Eclair explained, "I remember his name, he suppose to be a great wizard."

"This doesn't look like a wizard's home though," Gray said.

"This does," Erza stated, looking down a secret passage that was the source of the sound earlier.

There was a secret basement with a table in the center, tons of herbs and magical ingredients spread out across the tables, most of it spoiled and rotten.

"This is definitely the home of a wizard."

We spread out, looking at all of the things that covered the tables. I looked over at Eclair who reached up to a painting of a little girl and her parents, the faces of the adults faded out of the painting.

"That's me," she gasped, "A picture of when I was a small child."

We stared at the painting as she reached up to touch it, but as she did, a Lacrima crystal underneath her lit up.

"Get back," Gray ordered, getting ready for an attack.

"Calm down," Naomi stated, "It's just a Messenger Lacrima."

The message began to play as we watched intently. It was an old man, his face full of weariness and sadness.

"Eclair," he said, "If you are watching this, then it means I have passed." "If it is not you, then it means you have come searching for Eclair, but you may not find her." "Please, if you are not her, then find her and send her this message," he pleaded, "My sweet darling Eclair, I am truly sorry that I may not be there, but I have grown ill and I am barely able to send this message, only able to grasp the final vestiges of life within me to continue this action."

"I am sorry for placing the burden of the Phoenix stone in your hands, I am sorry you must carry it's curse." "I have doomed you to a fate worse than death, but if you find this message, then know that I have attempted to create a dispell magic to stop the Phoenix stone's curse." "If you can never see this message, then I am sorry Eclair, my sweet daughter."

"Father," Eclair gasped and reached out, but failed in sadness as the Lacrima crystal cracked and exploded into shards of light blue crystals.

* * *

Several Hours Later

I listened as Team Natsu and my team discussed with Naomi and Lily about Kalard.

"We searched through everyone of those papers, books, and scrolls down there, but we couldn't find anything on the dispell magic he made."

"Well that complicates things," Levy said.

"Indeed," Naomi replied, "We need to find this dispell magic."

"I agree," Wendy stated and they all started putting ideas together.

I sighed and walked away to find Eclair dancing in a clearing nearby, beams of moonlight the peaked through the foliage above illuminating her as she held the small stone amulet in her hand as she danced. She fell to her knees after a while, crying. A yellow blur flew by as Momon hugged Eclair, both of them crying.

I walked out and over to her. She heard me and looked up at me, tears creeping down her cheeks.

"I know how it feels, to lose a father. My father died not to long ago and I couldn't be there by his side."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I compared us, talking about my dad for the first time in forever.

"Your dad wanted you to have friends and now you've found one in me."

She looked at me, quizzically with tears still rolling down her face.

"I want to be your friend Eclair," I cried out and hugged her, both of of crying into each other.

* * *

Revan POV

"A magic council meeting? NOW!"

Me and Makarov were seated in my throne room, me sitting in my throne with my desk up and a letter on it.

"The magic council wants all the guild masters there," Makarov stated, reading the letter.

"We are on the brink of war and they want me to abandon my home!?"

"Then stay," he said, "I will explain the current situation to them at the meeting."

"I'm sure they would not accept such an excuse."

"They've had to deal with my guild for a long time, I'm sure they could handle one abscence by you."

"Thank you old ma- Makarov," I stuttered, almost calling him by the nickname I had given you so long ago.

"Old Makarov?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "An old habit."

"What kind of habit calls me old?"

"I use to call my old man, Old Man," I lied, "Guess it caught on to all old people."

He sighed and left, leaving me in my studies, remembering the past.

* * *

Lucy POV

The Next Day

"So it'll take us a couple days to get back to Destin," Naomi said, looking at a map, "Between the supply stops and the Train Rides, it'll be a while."

"Or," Gray said, "We could go to Magnolia."

"What?" We all asked.

"He's right," Erza agreed, "It'll take us the rest of today and by noon tomorrow to reach Fairy Tail, we can rest there and catch a train to Destin."

"Sounds good," Lily said.

"But," my team and I stuttered.

"I know what they did," Naomi whispered, "But we need answers, besides it'll take to long to go through the five cities in our way, but it'll take lesser time to go through Magnolia, then to Destin."

"Fine," I huffed in anger.

* * *

Two Days Later

"LUCY!" Everyone screamed as they saw us enter the guild.

"Hi everybody," I nervously greeted as they rushed forward to hug us.

"Look who's back," Macao joked with a large smile and Wakaba grinned with his signature smoke pipe still inbetween his teeth.

"Good to see you again," Mirajane said as Elfman smiled at us.

"LUCY!" I heard as Lisanna crushed me in a bear hug, "I'm sorry they kicked you off of the team."

"It's fine Lisanna, besides, I've got a new team."

I gestured at Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily who either smiled or nodded.

"Hey," Cana shouted, "Where's Jet and Droy?"

We looked at her quizzically before tensing up, remembering the two mages we left int the Elystrium jail.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Elystrium

"Please, let us out," Jet moaned for the hundreth time.

"Like I said before boys, you get out once you serve your time or you get bailed out."

"Then let us call someone to bail you out."

"You already used your call to get those Fairy Tail wizards."

"Please?" Droy asked.

"No," the guard stated and the two wizards slumped into their cell in defeat.

* * *

Lucy POV

"How could I have forgotten them," Erza said, obviously taking it as her own fault, "Someone strike me down now."

Suddenly, Lily's hand slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark as bright as Natsu's fire.

"LILY!" Naomi shouted.

"What? She wanted it."

"Thank you," Erza said, caressing the red mark, "Now, let's go get those two."

"Hold on," Naomi said, "We still have to figure out how to find the dispell magic."

"What dispell magic?" the rest of the guild asked.

We explained everything that had happened and they took it all in, letting it process in their minds.

"So this wizard, Kalard, your dad was trying to find a way to stop that stone around your neck?" Macao asked and Eclair nodded.

"What if breaking it breaks the curse?" Happy asked and Natsu grinned.

"Great plan!"

He grabbed the phoenix stone from Eclair's necklace and threw it up into the air, smashing his flaming fists into it. One minute later he was on the floor with his legs crossed and the phoenix stone in his palm.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Macao shouted.

"Did you really believe it would be that easy," Naomi told him, "If it were that easy, Kalard would have done it already."

Everyone began top berate him over his actions, but as they did, I watched Eclair put the phoenix stone back on her necklace. That's when I noticed that the image of a bird on it was cut in half.

"Wait," I said, stopping everyone in their tracks, "The stone looks like its cracked, like it was broken in half, is it possible that there's another side of it?"

"Yes," Eclair said, putting her finger to forehead in thought, "I remember, there were two pieces of the stone. I have this one and the other was stolen by... Veronica."

"I know that place," Happy inputted, "It's a small country north of Fior- BOOM!"

He was cut off as the guild walls exploded, the sounds of cannons firing echoing throughout Magnolia. We screamed and shouted while covering ourselves as the roof and walls collapsed. We waited to get crushed, but it never came. Instead we looked up to see Naomi holding up an energy shield to hold back the rubble.

She gritted her teeth as she pushed up, moving the rocks on top of us. Releasing the shield, she got in a fighting position as she faced three people in the destroyed entrance to the guild hall. There was a thin man in the middle, on his right was a woman, and on his left was a buff man.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Natsu shouted.

"We are known as Carbuncle," the middle guy said, looking up to show light blue hair like the color of ice blue water.

He swung his hand and the rubble floated up as if he controlled it. Suddenly, it shot forward and shot at Natsu like a machine gun. He shouted in pain as the rocks battered his body like an avalanche going straight.

"Iron Dragon-"

"Wind Dragon-"

"God Dragon-"

The rest of the dragon slayers shouted in preparation for a super attack.

"ROAR!"

They fired, a dragon roar of iron, a roar of wind, and a roar of blue flames shot at the Carbuncle team.

However, the buff man pulled up a gun and fire off several shots, blasting back the combined dragon roars.

"Impossible," they gasped.

"Magic bullets," Juvia stated and shot a gush of water at him, but he just shot it away too.

"HEY!" Elfman and Mirajane shouted as they rushed forward, changing into their takeover forms.

The woman jumped forward and thrusted her palm out. Suddenly, they glowed gold before they returned to their normal, human forms.

"Take care of Eclair," Erza ordered and flew forward, changing into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

She pressed out her palm again and Erza's armor disappeared resulting in her landing on her knees.

"Ha!" she laughed as Erza glared at her, "Even the mighty Titania knows when to bow before the great and powerful Coordinator!"

"What about me!?"

She turned around in time to raise a collapsable sword to block an attack from Naomi who held a sword made of pure energy.

"Energy Matter: Blade."

Another sword formed in her other hand and she got in a fighting position, dual wielding two luminous blue swords made of energy.

"Oh and who might you be?" she asked.

"I am Naomi Sharps, a Star Legion wizard."

"Star Legion, I've heard of you, kicked out that dark guild that was staying in your home."

"Yeah, we don't like trespassers and you're trespassing on Fairy Tail property!"

Naomi charged and engaged her, swinging her swords with precision and strategical strikes, but the woman matched them with the same skill.

I looked over to see Gajeel, Wendy, Lily, and Juvia fighting the guy with the cannons while Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail along with Naomi and Levy were engaged with the guy who beat up Natsu.

"Who are these guys?" I murmured, "Are they after Eclair?"

"They probably are."

I looked over at Eclair who had been listening to me.

"Oh, so you think they want the Phoenix stone?"

"Most likely," she said as she peered over our makeshift wall of rubble.

Suddenly, I saw the shadows begin to stretch and grow longer.

"Eclair, get back."

A figure came out of the shadows, a man in a pitch black cloak wearing a white mask with red markings.

"You are the one we seek," he stated, "Daughter of fire."

Eclair tensed up and I pushed her back, but he disappeared into the shadows. They stretched under us and he reappeared behind our backs. I quickly turned us around and backed us up again.

"It is no use," he stated as the shadows began to cover the area around us, "I am the shadows and the shadows consume all."

"But they can be pushed back," I retorted and pulled out one of my keys, "Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

"Hey Princess," he said as he appeared, "I'll take care of this."

He pulled back his fist as he charged the guy, his fist beginning to glow gold.

"Regulus Gattling Impact!"

He blew away the shadow mage and the shadows were completely driven away, but suddenly a shadow shot forward on the ground and hit his leg.

"What the?"

Loke shook his leg to get it off like it was a bug, but it crawled up onto his back and the man came out of it.

"That was an unwise choice," he stated and a blade shot out of Loke's chest.

We stifled a scream as my celestial spirit fell to his knees in pain and horror.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he said and disappeared back to the celestial spirit world.

The man looked at us and disappeared into the shadow before shooting blasts of shadow at me and Momon. I flew across the ground and looked up in time to see the man kidnapped Eclair and leave with his team.

"No," I weakly said before darkness overtook me.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Oh goody," Cream, Duke of Veronica said as Dyst, leader of Carbuncle handed him the second half of the Phoenix stone, "This is wonderful!"

"It was fun taking down their guild hall more though," Cannon said, wielding his large cannon in the air, causing the guards to stare nervously with weapons ready to be used.

"Now, as your reward."

"No," Dyst stated, "I have a feeling that Fairy Tail and Star Legion will come for the girl, it would be wise we stay."

"Then by all means, do so and I will offer 50,000,000 more Jewels."

"Yes sir," they said and left.

* * *

Lucy POV

"So do you know who Veronica is?" I asked Revan through the communicator Lacrima.

"Yes," he said, "A small country just above Fiore, it holds a lot of power as it has endured through many centuries, always able to defend itself against invaders, my grandfather attempted to invade once, but that was before my father and mother brought his reign to an end."

"So what can you tell us?" Levy asked.

"Currently, they are ruled by an arrogant fool named Cream, the Duke of Veronica," he explained, "From what you told me of the people who attacked Fairy Tail, I cross-referenced them with a magic guild in Veronica, Carbuncle named after a mythological beast."

"So do you know who they are?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, Dyst, the light blue haired one practices telekinetic magic, Coordinator, the woman practices requipping and dispelling magic, Cannon, the cannon wielding one utilizes guns magic, and finally Chase, the cloaked and masked wizard who uses shadow magic to complete his assassination jobs."

"How do we stop them?" Lily asked.

"Really," Revan said, "They attacked Fairy Tail, reduced the guild hall to rubble, and you're asking me how to beat them?"

"Well, I-" she stuttered and he laughed.

"No one attacks Fairy Tail and gets away with it," he stated, "Take them down with all your might, then stop Cream from uniting the Phoenix stones and bringing forth the end of days."

"Wait," I asked before he shut off the Lacrima, "Do you know what the Phoenix stones do?"

He looked at me, tensing up before nodding, his shadowed face showing signs of regret.

"Yes, it is an old legend that, if proves to be true could spell the end of the world."

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"It was said that when the two stones were ever united, then it would release the mystical Phoenix who would shroud the world in a blanket of fire, burning the surface to but ash and melting the ground into glass."

"Where did the legend start?" Juvia asked, "It must have a source."

"It does," he replied, "4 centuries ago, the Fire Village was able to seal the Phoenix away into the two stones that are now held by the Duke of Veronica."

"So any ideas on how to seal it again?"

"No," he said, "The techniques used to seal away the Phoenix were lost along with the Fire Village when it was attacked and burned to the ground years ago by Cream's ancestors who stole one half of the Phoenix stone while the other was taken by the survivors and I believe was passed down to Eclair through the ages."

"So how do we go save her?" I demanded to know, staring at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Break into Veronica, that'll be simple enough, but you'll probably need to fight Carbuncles and then you'll have to get past the royal guard."

"We can do it," we all stated and he smiled, but it dropped as there was a muffled sound like a rumble from where he was at.

"What was that?" he murmured loud enough for us to hear, "I'll be going now, good luck my children."

"Thanks," we all said as the message cut.

"Come on," I said, "We're coming Eclair."

* * *

Several Days Later

"ECLAIR!"

I screamed her name as we neared her, me and Momon as we ran to my friend who was tied to a golden furnace. The fire rising and burning her. Momon flew faster and went through the flames, untying her.

"MOMON!" I shouted, but he looked at me and smiled as he burned into ashes, "How could this have happened?"

I remembered how we had gotten into the city, Natsu and Lily who blew open the gate and then how we fought Carbuncle, well everyone else did. I could hear each one of the Carbuncle members fall.

***Flashback***

3rd Person POV

Several Moments Earlier

As Lucy ran through the streets of Veronica with Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily following they met the royal guard.

"Uh oh," Pantherlily said as he transformed into his regular form as a giant humanoid panthor, "I guess we couldn't fool them into thinking we were just a couple of girls and their cats."

"We don't have time for this," Lucy said.

"We'll handle this, you keep going."

She nodded and ran off, leaving the wind dragon slayer and two exceeds to deal with the Veronica royal guard.

Elsewhere, Gray, Juvia, and Lily were fighting Cannon. As Lily flew around with her wings made of ancient dragon fire, she dived at him using her God Dragon Claws to slash at him. Finally she got the signal as a spike of ice shot from the canal and she retreated as Juvia rose from the water, making it rise into a large arc.

Gray stood on top of the water and he froze it, creating a giant ice slide which he began to slide down.

"No one gets away with wrecking the Fairy Tail guild!" he shouted as a war cry.

He put his hands together and summoned one of his most powerful spells.

"Cold Excalibur!"

A frozen sword of pure ice formed in his hands and he moved forward as Cannon desperately attempted to shoot at him. In seconds, Gray was in front of him and he swung, sending Cannon into his own personal ice cube.

Meanwhile, underneath Veronica Gajeel and Levy made their way through the sewers.

"Come on," Levy said, looking over a map she had "found", "This way."

They soon came to a giant intersection, dozens of tunnels leading in all directions.

"Wait a second," she said and looked for the right path.

Suddenly, Gajeel pushed her to the ground as he opened his mouth and caught three metal throwing knives with his teeth. He bit down and ate the metal, using it to fuel him.

"Come out here!" he shouted, "Face me like a man!"

"Why would one fight like a man when they could fight like a creature from the shadows," Chase's voice echoed through the sewer.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as a shadow crawled onto him without him knowing it, "LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, dozens of metal blades shot out of his body and he tensed up, frozen in pain.

"You are a foolish one," Chase said as he appeared out of the shadow oh his back.

"Dam- Ach!"

Gajeel was interrupted as blades shot out of his mouth and cut him off, causing Levy to stifle a scream. Chase came off of Gajeel, but looked back in time to see him bite down and eat the metal blades.

"Seriously, get me some better iron," he mocked, "They don't call me black steel Gajeel for nothing, even my guts are stronger than me."

Chase fled up to the walls and made multiple shadow copies move along the ceiling.

"I don't which one is the real you, so I'll just take down each and everyone of you!"

He shot out two Iron swords from his arms, twirling around and making his iron swords cut a circle into the ceiling. Levy watched as he cut down each one, but not a single one was harmed, that's when she saw the shadow directly above him.

"Gajeel!" she shouted and used her solid script magic, writing fire in the air and sending it into the Carbuncles wizard.

It struck and sent him falling to the ground in front of Gajeel who looked at it and smiled at her causing the teenager to blush.

At the same time, high above Veronica, Erza and Naomi faced off against Coordinator.

"Requip!" Erza shouted for what seemed to be the hundreth time, even though she didn't have that amount armor.

"Uh uh uh," Coordinator mocked and dispelled her requip yet again.

"HEY!" Naomi shouted and slashed at her with her energy blade, but she blocked it with her own sword.

She dueled her and kicked the Star Legion wizard in the stomach sending her into the roof of a building. Erza flew at her in a new set of armor, but she dispelled it, thought momentum did not send her to the ground, but into the Carbuncles wizard. She tackled her into the roof and Naomi, sending the trio into a theater, interrupting a play.

"Oh, what impecable timing," Coordinator laughed and changed into armor that resembled the Phoenix priest outfit in a more armored knight way.

"Thou art thou mine and mine alone, the all mighty phoenix," she recited from memory, "So where for this hesitation? Yes?"

"I'll play," Erza mocked and looked at the girl who played in a wedding dress, she took the wedding dress and requipped into it, "Oh mighty knight, lend me your power!"

Naomi stood up, holding her side, but also smirking. She threw her energy sword to Erza who caught it, holding it with her bouquet of flowers.

"Really?" Coordinator laughed and attempted to use her dispell magic, but it failed, "What?"

"Never underestimate the determination of a bride to be!" she shouted and charged.

She scowled and charged at Titania, both of them slashing, but only Coordinator fell to her knees.

"How?"

"You tried to dispell my armor and weapon, this is clothes and this is not my sword."

She gritted her teeth and before fainting mocked the Fairy Queen.

"It's sad really, you must be really desperate to get married."

Erza immediately turned as red as her hair as she blushed while the audience, plus Naomi clapped and laughed.

Also happening in the skies was the battle between Dyst and Natsu along with Happy and Momon, or rather it happened. Now sitting in a prison cart after being beaten by Dyst yet again, Natsu woke up.

"Happy?"

"Natsu?"

"Come on buddy, wake up Momon and let's go."

They flew out of the cart's roof and towards the royal palace.

However, they all failed in sadness as Dyst threw Cream into a tower, hanging from a spike that had hooked onto his cloak while Dyst united the stones and the guards lit Eclair's furnace.

***Flashback End***

Lucy POV

"NO!"

I screamed as Momon vanished into the fire. Suddenly, the ground shook as Dyst united the Phoenix stones. I could feel the magic energy it sent out, goosebumps appearing all over me as I felt the overwhelming shockwave of magic energy.

"ECLAIR!" I shouted as I ran to my friend who had fell from the furnace, "Eclair, wake up."

"Lucy?" she murmured and looked at me, "Where's Momon."

"Eclair, he's..."

She looked at me with wide eyes, then looked away gritting her teeth in pain, sorrow, and regret.

"The Phoenix stones," she said and looked up at Dyst who was laughing like a maniac, "We have to stop it, if we don't it will kill everyone and everything."

"I got this," Natsu said and lit his fists aflame.

"No Natsu," I said, "I'm going to finish this."

"What!? Are you insane, you're going to fight someone that strong?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm not weak anymore. Happy?"

"Aye sir," he said and grabbed me, flying me up.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled at his partner who I heard snicker behind me.

As we flew up, the palace exploded as something large appeared in the smoke and dust.

"What the..." I murmured as we flew over a large stone beast, not a flaming bird.

"Is that the Phoenix?" Happy asked.

"It probably is, so let's stop Dyst," I said as I spotted the fool on top of the Phoenix, desperately trying to blow it open to get its blood.

"HEY!"

"What," he growled as he saw me.

"Lucy Kick!" I shouted as I did my signature move.

He was caught off guard with my sudden appearance that I actually hit him, nearly sending him over the edge.

"You dare attack me!?" he roared in anger.

"Yeah," I said and before he shot a wave of telekinetic energy, Happy flew me into one of the recesses on the Phoenix, hiding in it like it was a trench.

I looked around and saw several orbs of magical energy around the Phoenix like Laxus' Thunder Palace. Suddenly, they shot out and exploded around the city, destroying everything around it.

"NO!" I shouted, "Happy, we need to stop this."

"Then let's do it Luce," he said and flew us up to fight Dyst.

* * *

3rd Person POV

People ran through the destroyed streets as the Phoenix burned everything to the ground.

"Remain calm, please evacuate calmly and safely," a guard shouted to no avail.

"Hey you! Aren't you a wizard, do something!?" he shouted at a wizard.

"We'll handle this," several people said and everyone stared at them.

"Who are you?"

"We're Star Legion," some said and the rest finished, "And we're Fairy Tail."

* * *

Lucy POV

Happy flew me up and over Dyst as he tried to kill the Phoenix for its blood, but nothing was happening.

"NOW!" I ordered and he dropped me.

I swung my whip and he looked up in time to dodge the attack. He sent a telekinetic attack to push me over the side, but I used it to purposely propel me over the side and get into another trench. Happy came around and grabbed me, helping me run up the side of the Phoenix for another attack. I flew at him and attacked him again with another Lucy Kick.

He sidestepped and attempted to blow me away again, but I used the attack to slip into another trench.

"There has to be a way to beat him," I said through gritted teeth, "Wait."

I pulled out my celestial key and summoned one of my most powerful spirits.

"How dare you!" Aquarius screeched yet again as I summoned her from my drinking canteen.

"Aquarius, shut up!"

She stared at me in shock because this was the first time I had ever talked to her like that.

"You dare talk to me that way!?"

"Aquarius, please listen," I pleaded, "If we don't stop that guy over there and this thing we're on, then we'll all die."

She stared at me and then around us, staring at the destruction and chaos everywhere.

"I have a plan," she said and told me what to do.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Oh mighty Phoenix! Let your blood spring forth and grant me life eternal so that I become ruler for all time!" Dyst shouted as he sent another shockwave of telekinetic energy.

"Not going to happen!" Aquarius, the water bearer shouted from a recess in the Phoenix and swung her jug, sending a torrent of water at him.

"It's hopeless!" Dyst spat as he blocked the torrent with a telekinetic shield.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the geyser of water and Lucy Heartfilia sprung forth, grabbing his wrist.

"Got you!"

"You dare touch me wench!"

He shot her with a barrage of telekinetic strikes, but she held onto him, using the strength of her friendship with everyone she knew to keep her going. He swung her over and added even more momentum by using his telekinetic magic.

"I won't ever understand anyone like you, people who just want to spread fear!" she shouted as he continued to use his telekinesis to push her away.

Below on the ground, the combined force of Fairy Tail and Star Legion fought the Phoenix. Three Dragon roars striking it, iron, wind, and god dragon slayers working together. A geyser of water struck the Phoenix in the face as a rocket made of ice was shot from a ice wizard. Energy seekers shot out from an energy wizard and Titania shot dozens of magical swords at a time at it.

Beyond them, Natsu rushed towards the others, Eclair in his arms, unconscious. Yet her mind was still active.

"Lucy," she heard in her mind as she fought Dyst, "It's me Eclair."

"Eclair?" Lucy thought.

"Yes, I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"Everything."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I remember what happened to fire village, my home that was burned down 400 years ago by Cream's ancestors who built Veronica over the ruins."

"You mean you're-"

"I drank the Phoenix blood once, I'm immortal."

"So you've lived all this time," Lucy thought as she continued to hold onto Dyst.

"Yes, an effect of the Phoenix blood must be amnesia seeing that I lost my memory for some time."

"So do you know how to stop it?"

"No, I'm sorry Lucy."

"Don't be," I said as Dyst finally pushed me away, "I'll find a way to stop it."

"You were a fool to have faced me wench," Dyst mocked, but I glared at him, hard.

"You don't have what it takes to be a ruler!"

"All you need to rule is power and I will possess absolute power once I drink the Phoenix's blood! When I have eternal life, I will be an immortal god among men and rule over the entire world!"

"It'll only be wasted on you because you don't know the first thing about life!"

"I know how to end it!" he shouted and pushed her back.

As he was about to push her over the edge with a final attack, a blue cat flew down and struck him in the face.

"Argh," he said as he held his face.

Suddenly a whip struck him in the face and he stumbled back in surprise.

"You hurt my friends," Lucy said.

"And what will you do about it?"

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!"

She lunged forward and kicked him in the stomach before grabbing his wrist again. Dyst growled and sent another barrage of kinetic energy at her, but she held fast. Suddenly, the Phoenix shook under the combined attack of the Thunder Tribe. Lucy stared in awe as Bickslow shot a green laser at the Phoenix, stalling it as Evergreen shot Fairy Machine gun, Leprechaun at it, and finally Freed slashed its foot with his rune sword.

Together, they flew up to show Laxus on a roof, sparks crackling all over the lightning dragon slayer.

"Lucy!" he shouted and she stared at him intently, "You're wasting time, even if you were kicked out of Fairy Tail, you still got the power to stop him, now kick that guy's a$$!"

With that he shot an arc of lightning from himself that struck the Phoenix and stopped it in its path.

* * *

Lucy POV

I'm not sure if Laxus saw me, but I nodded and stared back at Dyst.

"I still don't have the Phoenix blood!"

"You don't have any respect for human life, actually you don't respect any lives, but your own!"

"But I will live for all eternity!"

"So there's no way in hell that I'm going to let someone like you live forever!"

With that I felt my celestial keys glow, power emmiting from them in shockwaves that seemed to deter Dyst. I looked back to see faint forms of all my celestial spirits staring at me, nodding. I looked at myself and saw myself glowing.

"They're lending me their magic energy," I realized.

I shouted in exhiliration as I pushed him back and off the Phoenix, the sudden burst of magic energy blowing him away.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"She did it," Gray gasped.

"She's really become stronger," Erza said as they watched.

"This ain't over though," Gajeel said.

"Yeah, Dyst is down, but the Phoenix is still on its campaign of carnage," Naomi stated.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked, but tensed up as a finger poked her cheek.

"We'll have to work together like we always do," Cana said as Wendy asked her where she came from, "You look like you need some helping hands."

"Yeah, we kinda do," Gray said.

"Yeah," Elfman stated, "A real man isn't afraid to get his hands dirty."

"We decided to screw the plan, why rebuild the guild hall when we could blow things up," Macao said.

"That's one ugly sucker," Wakaba commented, "You'll need a lot of help for that."

"Alright," Mirajane said, changing into her takeover form, "Let's do this."

* * *

Lucy POV

"Lucy," I heard Eclair's voice again and looked down to see her being carried by Natsu through the ruined streets of Veronica, "Your friends are here, they're fighting it together."

"That's because we build lasting friendships and no matter what, we don't leave anyone behind," I thought back.

Suddenly, the Phoenix shifted as Fairy Tail attacked. Alzack and Bisca opened fire with their weapons and Mirajane and Elfman attacked it straight on.

"Like A Man. Like A Man. Like A Man. Like A Man. Like A Man," Elfman shouted as he ran up the Phoenix's wing and struck it in the face with his beast arm.

Mirajane roared as she shot a ball of pure energy that exploded and sent it stumbling back. Suddenly, Lily flew over and shot it with a God Dragon Roar, sending it flailing to one side to be hit with a Wind Dragon Roar and when it came back an Iron Dragon Roar shot it from underneath its chin. A tidal wave of water sent it back as a strike of lightning shocked it into submission.

A hammer made of ice struck it over the head and a giant cloud of gas was blown by Wakaba, then lit by Macao, creating an explosion on it. Two twin lasers shot from Naomi who cut it across the chest, sending it tumbling back more. Finally, a giant Fire Dragon Roar shot it directly in the face, sending it backwards as Natsu grinned with an unconscious Eclair standing behind him as he stood up protectively in front of her.

Suddenly, I felt weaker as a giant ball of magic energy formed over the Phoenix.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Its gathering magic energy from everybody around it," Eclair explained in my mind, "Soon it will destroy the world with it so that it may be reborn from the ashes."

"No," I said, "I won't let it do that!"

I flew up to its face with Happy, but as we did, it twirled around and struck us.

"LUCY!" Happy screamed as I caught onto the Phoenix and he flew away without me.

"How do I stop this?" I thought as I stood on top of its head.

All of the sudden, it shifted and looked up, shooting the magic orb into the sky.

"Lucy," I heard Eclair say, "If that hits the ground, everything will die and be turned to ash."

I thought and looked down at the Phoenix's eye.

"One last chance," I thought and summoned a Celestial spirit.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The pink haired celestial spirit appeared in her signature maid apron and proceeded to bow.

"Punishment princess?"

"No," I said, "Can you crack this things eye?"

"Yes Princess," she said and grabbed me before jumping off.

She swung her chain and caught onto the head of the Phoenix before drilling into its eye. It screeched in pain as its eye cracked and broke until we broke through and found ourselves within the Phoenix, the Phoenix stone up against a wall in front of us.

"There it is," I said and thought of a plan.

"Virgo, grab one end of the stone and I'll grab the other."

"Yes Princess," she replied as she followed my orders.

She grabbed it and I grabbed the other end.

"Now, leave, go back to the celestial spirit world and take that half of the Phoenix stone, hide it so no one can ever get it again."

"As you command," she said and turned a glowing gold before vanishing along with one half of the stone.

I held the other half in my hands when suddenly the Phoenix started to shake. Stone fell from above as it collapsed and I ran out, jumping out of its cracked eye. As I fell, I felt two small hands grab me and looked up to see Happy.

"You did it Lucy," he said and I looked up to see the magic orb dissapate above the Phoenix who had turned a dull stone gray and began to crumble into rubble.

"Come on," I said, "Take me to Eclair."

We flew down to meet everyone else who were cheering.

"Lucy," Wendy gasped and hugged me, "You actually beat it."

"I did, didn't I," I said, dazed as if this were all a dream.

"Lucy," I heard a familiar voice murmur and looked over to see Eclair, lying against a stone as if it were a chair, a blanket wrapped around her, "You did it."

"And you doubted me."

"I never said I did," she replied with a weak smile.

"YOU!"

We all turned to see Dyst stumble towards us, his clothes ripped and torn, his face bruised and covered in ash and soot.

"You cheated me out of eternal life, you will die!"

He sent a shockwave of telekinetic energy, shooting us backwards.

"I will kill you wench," he said and grabbed me by the neck.

"Let her go," I heard and Lily's flaming fist punched him in the face, "You attack a Star Legion wizard, you're asking for a war."

With that, my team, Naomi, Lily, and Fairy Tail got ready to fight Dyst.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Eclair watched them fight, together as a force of good. Friends to the end, nothing less, but maybe more. She crawled away and looked over the rubble to see Dyst barely able to block Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist. She continued to crawl towards a small puddle of water, but not ordinary water. It was tinted red, like a glowing, translucent potion.

She dipped her hand in it and drank, remembering what it once was, remembering what it could do. Her wounds healed, but she also felt it leave, her immortality. One would gain immortality from drinking from the Phoenix's blood which was only gained when it was sealed away for its tears for being sealed away was its blood.

However, if one who already possesses its immortal blood within them drinks from it again, the eternal life they were granted is taken from them. She felt it leave and for the first time, she felt at peace. Then, she felt it, a surge of magical energy in her. She pulled up her hand, looking at it as it lit aflame.

* * *

Lucy POV

I dodged another attack from Dyst who was attacking nonstop. We jumped away from every blast of telekinetic energy, but we were losing. We couldn't touch him because everytime we got close, he just pulled up a telekinetic barrier of rubble. I couldn't anymore celestial spirits because I was out of magic energy from the attack and now half of us were down for the count.

Alzack and Bisca lay nearby, unconscious while Wakaba and Macao were being tended to by Naomi and Mirajane. Elfman was barely standing and Team Natsu were failing along with my team in their endeavor to take down Dyst.

Suddenly, Dyst sent out a shockwave of telekinetic magic, blowing us back into piles of rubble. He pulled me up with his telekinesis and pulled me into his grip, wrapping his hand around my neck.

"I will crush you until you are just a bloody pulp," he threatened and I prepared for the end, but a blast of fire sent him away.

I looked over, expecting Natsu, but it wasn't him. There, standing in a flame was Eclair, fire licking her skin as she calmly strode over to us.

"How is this possible!?" Dyst shouted in anger and shot a blast of telekinesis, but she shot an inferno that countered it.

They were at a stand still, Eclair blowing a blaze of flames and Dyst sending a wave of telekinetic power. That was until Eclair yelled and sent a renewed wave of magical energy, blasting away Dyst's defense away.

"Phoenix Dance," she shouted as she began to dance the ceremonial dance I saw her do outside of Kalard's house before. Every sweep of her feet, every swing of her arms sent a wave of fire that shot at Dyst who could not block it. He was sent flying into a building and broke through the wall before landing on the ground, unconscious.

Immediately, Naomi ran over, taking out some magic cancelling rope.

"That'll hold him," she said, "So, mind explaining how you can use magic?"

We all stared at Eclair who just looked at her own hands in confusion.

"I think it's another effect of drinking the Phoenix blood again."

"Again? You drank the blood again?"

"Yes," she said, "The Phoenix blood is the tears it sheds when it is sealed away, I found the tears nearby and drank it for if one who has already drunken its blood and drinks it again will have their immortality taken from them, I'm finally able to live a full life."

"That's wonderful Eclair," I said and hugged her.

She hugged back, but our embrace was cut short as Gajeel coughed.

"So, what kind of magic was that?"

"I believe the correct term is Phoenix Slayer Magic," she said and everyone gasped.

"The first Phoenix Slayer," Naomi gasped, "The power to slay a Phoenix, no, the Phoenix is within you."

"I'm guessing Master will want to hear about this," Erza said.

"So will our Master," Lily said, "Let's go back to Star Legion, Destin is closer to here than Magnolia is."

"Yes," Erza agreed, "But first, Carbuncle is in need to be brought to justice."

* * *

Several Days Later

"Finally," I said as we made it to Destin.

We were currently walking through the fields outside of Destin, Fairy Tail following us since they wanted to see the mountain fortress we called a guild hall.

"So your guy's guild hall use to be a castle built into a giant mountain," Cana asked and Lily nodded as we walked, "Nice."

"Hey Naomi," I shouted at the energy wizard who stood at the top of a hill that overlooked Destin from where we were at, "Naomi?"

We walked over to her, staring at the Star Legion mage who stared in shock as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Naom-"

We stopped as we saw what she saw.

Destin, was destroyed. The town burning as a dark guild marched through it. Then we saw the Star Legion guild hall, it was under siege, by Darkseid.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved the chapter**

**It was completely and utterly epic to write**

**Keep Reviewing**

**Continue to Favorite and Follow**

**I'm loving these OCs you're sending in so keep them coming**

**Sincerely, ****Lord Revan Flame**


	8. The Falling Star

**Hello viewers**

**I see you're loving the story so far**

**So many reviews and so many favorites, but even more follows**

**So keep those OCs coming**

**Everyone pray that I can continue my work as far and as great as I can**

**Now let's begin**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Three Days Before

"Aw, it is an honor to have a meeting with the leader of Darkseid," the man said as he walked up to a man sitting in a throne.

"And who would dare to approach me?" the man on the throne asked, his voice full of madness and insanity, the same traits showing in his red irises.

"I would, I am the leader of Darkseid myself," he said, his voice humble and electronic through his mask.

"I don't follow?"

"Of course not, I haven't explained how I got here," he said and pulled out a glowing Lacrima, the color of whitish blue.

"What is that little trinket?"

"A Lacrima," the man said in a eccentric and electronic tone, "A special crystal in which magic can be stored."

"Stored!?" the man cried out in surprise and excitement, "We can have magic again!?"

"If you accept my offer."

"Offer?"

"In exchange for lacrimas stored with magic energy of all kind, I want you to grant me your technology."

"Excuse me?"

"I want your technology," he said, "So advanced, farther than our own."

"Why would we give you our technology if we could capture you and take your lemurs."

"It's pronounced Lacrimas," he corrected, "and also if you capture me, you will have a limited supply of lacrimas where as you give me your technology, I will capture an infinite source of magic for you to drain of into lacrimas."

"That's a good deal," he said, "So, what's your name?"

"No offense, but I'd prefer to stay anonymous," he said.

"Then we are alike for I like to be secret too."

"Of course you do," he said, "You are the other version of my brother who also seeks to hide his face behind his hood."

* * *

Lucy POV

"How could this have happened?" Naomi gasped as we stared at the smoking town of Destin.

Entire buildings were destroyed, smoke rising from large fires throughout the town. There was an army of dark mages laying siege to the guild hall, but it was protected by a large stone wall with runes scribbled on it.

"They must have attacked while we were fighting the Phoenix," Erza stated.

"Come on," Naomi shouted and ran down towards the town.

"NAOMI!" I screamed, but she ignored me.

"She's right," Lily stated as she charged down towards Destin, "Let's take back our town."

We followed them down into the fire where dozens of Darkseid mages were burning down or looting buildings.

"HEY!" Wendy shouted and used her dragon roar to blow them away.

"This isn't your home!" Gray shouted as he used Ice Make: Floor to make them slide downhill towards the docks below.

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"MOO!" my celestial spirit roared as he came out of the ground, wielding his signature axe, "This ain't your town so get out!"

He swung and sent a group of dark mages into a wall. I looked around and saw Fairy Tail helping to liberate the town. Suddenly, a dark mage attacked me from behind, but silver blur passed me and beat him. It was Shiori, wielding a large staff like weapon. It looked like it was made of metal with encrusted Lacrimas in the metal.

"Your using re-quip?"

"Of course I am," she stated and twirled it around before knocking a guy in the head, electricity sparking as the metal quarterstaff struck him on the head.

"Those Lacrimas," I said, "Those have elemental powers in them."

"Yeah," she said, twirling it around.

"What happened here?" Naomi asked as she ran over to us.

"It was only a couple seconds after you contacted Master Revan about Eclair's kidnapping," she explained, "We were worried and while we were distracted, Darkseid struck. They snuck into the town through the merchant ships, sneaking onboard and sneaking off into Destin."

She looked down at the docks where ships were sinking, burning with fires or broken with spouts of water shooting from holes.

"They took us by surprise and half the guard force for Destin was decimated before we could counter their attack. By then they had laid siege to the guild hall where the refugees of Destin are at as well as a small portion of the guild while the rest of us are stuck out here."

"Who's left inside then?" I asked.

"Revan," she said and gestured at the lasers that shot out like a light show from the guild hall, "Also Orin and a new recruit plus several others."

"New recruit?"

"Yeah, the kid is named Gwen, she's some kind of gymnast," she explained, "Don't know what she does, but Master seems to favor her for some reason."

"If Revan thinks she's strong, then she must be strong," Naomi said, "So any ideas on how to get into the guild hall?"

"One," she said.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"When you told me this plan, I was thinking we were going to, I don't know climb up!?"

"Just keep a tight hold," Ajax said as he floated us up to the top of the mountain.

Shiori had the great idea of flying up to the top of the mountain and then using the S-Class Exam arena to get into the base. We walked down the rebuilt spiral staircase that went down to the labyrinth below. We quickly navigated to the exit and opened it via a lever. We gasped when we looked at the guild hall, most of it filled with injured people and the rest were healers.

"Guys," Orin said as he saw us, "You've picked one hell of a time to show up."

"Sorry," we apologized.

"So what's the situation?" Naomi asked.

"Revan's locked himself up at the front wall, destroying anything or anyone trying to climb or destroy it," he explained, "Me and the newbie guard the guild hall just incase anyone gets past him."

"Who is the newbie?" Lily asked.

"That kid," he said and gestured to a girl on the wall of the original mountain fortress.

"What kind of magic does she use?" I asked.

"She uses sensory magic," he said and we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"It lets her see," he explained, "She's blind."

"What!?" we all shouted.

"Trust me," he said as he looked up at her, "She's a strong fighter."

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the front gate as smoke rose in the air. Grappling hooks shot over the side of the wall and Darkseid mages began to climb into the guild hall. We watched as the rookie gently stomped her foot on the ground and stood still like she was listening to everything. When one of the mages attacked her, she twirled around the guy and jabbed him behind his shoulder.

She ducked under the swing of his arm and jabbed him again in front of his shoulder. He moved to attack her again, but his arm wasn't responding like it was asleep completely. He attacked her with his other arm, but she jabbed him again and his arm went silent. She jabbed him across the chest and he fell over completely.

"She's one hell of a fighter," Orin stated as we watched her completely disarm and defeat each of the Darkseid mages.

"Wow," we said.

Suddenly, there was another explosion as we heard stone breaking and fires roaring. A ball of fire shot from the main wall and fell into the guild hall. Revan stood up from the fire, wiping off ash and soot from his trench coat. His hood still up, he jumped forward and flew up with his booster magic.

"They broke through into the guild hall!" a guy said as he stood on the balcony.

"Come on!" Erza shouted and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

She flew over the balcony and into battle while the rest of us, minus those of us who could fly who followed Erza up. The guards opened the gate for us to go out and we rushed into battle. I ducked under a swing from a Darkseid mage and then I kicked him in the gut. He doubled over and I pulled out my whip, swinging it at another mage.

I looked around and saw fighting everywhere. Gajeel and Levy were back to back, fighting any dark mages that got to close. Wendy was with Carla and Pantherlily, all three of them fighting together. Juvia was with Gray, Dylan, and Pythus, the two water mages and two ice mages working together to freeze and wash away their opponents.

Then, there was Fairy Tail, they were fighting like... Fairy Tail. Cana threw a barrage of cards that exploded on impact at the enemy. Wakaba blew a thick cloud of smoke that Macao used for cover as he shot a blast of fire inside to take down the Darkseid mages within. Elfman punched away a couple guys while Mirajane was in her satan soul form, flying around and decimating everyone.

I saw Ajax dive down and punch a guy into the ground while Throran swung his metal weapon, transforming it into a warhammer at the last second before striking a guy in the chest with it. Naomi was fighting with an energy sword while Lily flew around with dragon wings made of luminous blue fire. She shot fire out with her dragon roar, blasting apart whole groups of dark mages.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. A Darkseid mage held a sword above me.

"HEY!" I heard and turned to see Melody standing there, glaring at him, "Music Dragon Roar!"

She shouted and a sound like a choir of a thousand people raising their voices shot past at the Darkseid mage, sending him into a wall, holding his ears.

"Wow," I gasped as she ran over.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yeah," I answered as we watched the fighting.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud as someone or something jumped off the walls of the guild hall and landed in the courtyard. It was a giant of a man, buff and bulky. He wore dark steel armor that didn't seem like armor, more like clothes. He wore a vest with large cargo jeans along with black gloves on his large hands.

He was slightly bald, stubles of hair on his head. His eyes were a dark blue like a midnight sky and his skin was tanned showing he didn't wear anything other than the armored vest and pants.

Metal gear was put on his vest, on his chest and on his back with a large tank of liquid. It connected to all over his body with clear tubes that were tinted the same color of the liquid, a luminous red. He grabbed a guy by his neck and threw him into a wall, cracking it. He stomped the ground and caused everyone around him to fall on their feet from the shockwave.

He punched a guy in the face and sent him into a group of people, making them all fall over. He was fighting like some kind of brawler, taking down anyone in his way, even his own men.

"Who is that guy?" I asked as we watched him walk towards the guild doors.

"NO!" Naomi shouted and stabbed at him, but he grabbed her wrist and threw her aside like a doll.

"You have no power against me girl," he sneered in a heavy accent of some kind. **(Think mexican, like Bane from Arkham Origins)**

He grabbed the wooden doors and began to pull them open when a metal bar gate came down to block him. He jumped back in time before it impaled him and he snarled. He slapped his hand against the metal armor on his chest and the tubes began to allow the luminous red liquid to flow, pouring into himself from the tank on his back.

He gripped the metal gate and ripped it out of the wall, throwing it aside before breaking the door open with his bare hands, again!

"Oh no," I gasped as he began to march into the guild hall.

That was until a pink haired dragon slayer kicked him and sent him flying with his flaming foot.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted as he blew fire from his mouth.

The attack shot towards the man, but he picked up a stone slab and held it up as a shield. He tossed the melting stone aside and rushed Natsu, punching him in the face before grabbing his leg and slamming him into the ground.

"You are no match for me salamander," he stated and grabbed the Fire dragon slayer before tossing him into the wall.

"Black Dragon Roar!" Orin shouted as he fired a dragon roar of pure white energy that resembled Nirvana when it shot that beam of energy into the air.

He annhilated a whole group of Darkseid mages, but suddenly, the large man grabbed him.

"YOU!" he shouted in rage and threw Orin into a wall before trying to smash his face in, luckily he managed to dive out of the way, "You are the son of the Black Dragon, you are the one Acnologia trained!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"For my whole of my childhood the black dragon haunted me, he burned my home to the ground and killed me and my brother's parents!"

"He always was a jerk," Orin muttered.

Suddenly, the man grabbed him and threw him into another wall, but he kicked him in the chest and slashed him with a Black Dragon Claw attack. He grabbed his chest as a cut tube spewed the luminous red liquid. He snarled and punched him in the chest, sending him into a lantern pole.

That's when a blast of red shot the man back.

"Energy Matter: Bolt!" Revan shouted as he shot blasts of red energy bolts at the man from his fists.

He thrusted his fists forwards, shooting bolts at the man who stumbled back with each attack.

"Energy Matter: Sight!" he shouted and twin beams of red energy shot from his eyes into the man and send him through the courtyard wall and out towards the area outside of the guild hall.

"No one messes with my guild," he stated as he straightened up from his fighting position.

"Are you sure about that," a voice shouted, electronic and full of malevolence like somekind of evil mastermind.

From the smoke a man stepped out, wearing an armored vest over a dark blue, sleeveless shirt along with black slacks with combat boots. A mask covered most of his face, just showing the sides of his head and matting down his raven black hair.

"Who are you?" Revan asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"I am the guild master of Darkseid as you are the guild master of Star Legion."

"So your the one who has been pulling the strings?"

"That I am."

"What does the mask do?"

"It allows me to keep the pain at bay," he said, "It was you who did this to me after all."

"What?" he said, "I've never met you."

"You know me very well Mr. Flame," he said, "You did almost kill me twenty five years ago, when Darkseid fell."

For a moment, I saw our master tense up, his fists clenching.

"How do you know about that?"

"Like I said, you almost killed me on that day and now, I've come to have my revenge."

"You won't have it," he stated and jumped forward, shooting bolts of red energy at him.

He pulled up his hand and a shield of purple energy was created, stopping the blasts.

Under his hood, I could see Revan grit his teeth.

"You're an energy mage too?"

"Indeed."

"Then let's see who's the better wizard," Revan stated and requipped into his steel gray armor, the lines and markings glowing on the metal plating.

He thrusted his elbows back and then thrusted them forward. Magic circled appeared on his back as he shot forward with his booster magic. The Darkseid guild master began to shoot bolts of purple energy at him, but each shot missed him as he swiftly dodged. Then, right when Revan was about to hit him, the dark mage thrusted his fist forward, energy gathering on his arm as he punched him in the chest.

Revan went flying, chunks of metal flying off of him as his armor broke into pieces. Everyone stopped fighting to watch in shock, awe, and horror as Revan met his match.

"Impossible," Revan gasped as he got up, gripping his side.

"Oh no Mr. Flame, very possible," the man mocked and began to float up with his own booster magic.

Revan gritted his teeth further and requipped into shiny steel armor that looked like something an old warrior would wear. **(Think samurai armor) **He flew towards him, slamming into him. He flew them up and into the top of the mountain, but the man twirled them around so he was the one who was flying them into the mountain.

He smashed Revan into the mountain and broke his armor again. People shouted or screamed as boulders fell down into the courtyard. I watched as the dust cleared and Revan flew back out, wearing new armor in the form of sleek, gray armor with white lights on them.

"Energy Matter: Blades!" he shouted and swung his arms out, energy blades forming on his arms.

He flew at the man, but he just flew back at smashed into Revan. He fell down, but reignited his booster magic, but his armor was totaled again. He requipped into new armor, a silver colored suit of armor with a lot of corners making it look like some kind of advanced war armor. It was lit with small blue lights that seemed to be energy conduits.

Then, we watched in horror as the man dived down and struck Revan once more, sending him flying back with his armor in ruins. I could feel the desperation in the air around me, fear rolling off of people in waves. I saw Revan put on another set of armor, colored as dark steel, but not metal, it was like a flexible, sturdy material, but it wasn't sturdy enough.

The man dived one final time and slammed into him again, breaking the armor and sending him flying into the ground. Dust plumed up and surrounded us as we coughed and wheezed.

"Wind Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted and blew away the dust to show Revan in a crater with the Darkseid guild master standing a couple feet away from him.

They both stared off, waiting for the other to strike.

"This one's for Fairy Tail," I heard Revan say and it shocked me, why did he say Fairy Tail?

"Energy Matter: Sight!"

Revan shot twin beams of red energy at him, blasting them at Darkseid's guild master. Before they could hit though, the dark mage looked up at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Energy Matter: Omega Effect!"

Even with the lasers shooting out of his eyes, I could see Revan's eyes widen, fear growing in them. Twin beams shot out of the dark mage's eyes, but they zigzagged around before striking Revan's beams head on. They created a display of a giant flash of red and large explosions of sparks. We watched in horror as his lasers were pushed back until they were an inch from his face.

Then, in an instant, the dark mage's lasers blasted away Revan's lasers and blasted him back. There was a flash of red and a cry of pain and we watched as Revan fell to the ground, screaming as he held his face.

"NO!" we heard and I looked back to see Makarov run into the courtyard of the guild hall.

"Today, the great star falls from the sky," the dark guild master stated and pulled out a device.

It was like a remote of some kind and he pressed a button and pointed it at the sky. A beam of white light shot from an antenna on it and it created storm clouds. Suddenly, he and every Darkseid wizard were shot up as bolts of white light into the eye of the storm and a wave of white light blasted out like a pulse in a puddle when a drop of water fell in it.

We watched in fear, in desperation, in horror.

"No," I whispered when I saw the place where the Darkseid guild master was, where Revan "was".

I heard a thud and turned around to see Naomi on her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes with Lily putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but even she had tears flowing.

"The star has fallen," I murmured as we stared at the sky where Darkseid and Revan had disappeared too.

"It has," I heard and saw Makarov walk over to us, "But it shall rise again, now follow me."

He led us into the guild hall where the wounded were being tended too. We walked up the steps to Revan's throne where Makarov sat in it and moved his hand. The familiar luminous blue magic circle appeared in his hand and the desk Revan used so often appeared out of the ground.

"How did you do that?" Levy asked, "I thought only Revan or anyone he was related to could do that."

"That and enyone who sits in this throne," he said, "It's the command center of this fortress after all."

"So why did you bring us here?" I asked.

"Wait," he ordered and waited until a blur of color passed us and Jet was standing there with a book in hand.

"Jet!?" we all shouted.

"Hey guys," he said.

"I managed to free them from their jail cell," Makarov explained, "Next time, remember to free your friends."

"Yes sir," we all answered and Jet handed him the book.

"Here we go," he said and opened it, flipping through pages.

I recognized the pictures in it, pictures of the guild back then. I saw a young Natsu, Gray, and Erza. A younger Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman. There was Levy who was even smaller than she was now and everyone else from Fairy Tail when they were younger. Then, Makarov stopped on a page with a picture of a guy with combed raven black hair and luminous blue eyes while a girl who was resting her head on his shoulder had short, fiery orange hair and emerald green eyes with a nose dusted with freckles.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Old Fairy Tail members," Makarov said.

The guy had a crimson Fairy Tail symbol on his right cheek while the girl had it just under her collarbone.

"Why are you showing us this," Naomi asked, rudely with a cracked voice full of sadness and depression, "We should be helping Revan!"

"And we will," Makarov stated, "But I need to clear up one last thing."

"What could you possible need to clear up!?"

"Who Revan really is," Makarov stated and we all looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Do you remember what he said, shortly before he was beaten?"

Those words resounded in my head, over and over again.

"This one's for Fairy Tail," I recited and everyone looked at me, "Why did he say it was for Fairy Tail?"

"Because," Makarov said, "I have reason to believe, that Revan is an ex-Fairy Tail member."

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Send more OCs**

**Quick notice, I may or may not use some OCs as evil characters, so if you want to send an evil OC in, then do it**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	9. Revelations

**Hello again people**

**I very much hope you liked the last chapter**

**This one's going to be fun**

**Starting it now**

* * *

Lucy POV

"WHAT!?" we all shouted in surprise, shock, and confusion.

"I have a great reason to believe, that Revan was once a member of Fairy Tail," Makarov said.

"But," Naomi stuttered, "That's impossible, he could never have been."

"Why do you think he was one of us? Is it because I'm ugly?" Gray asked, scowling with his ugly face.

"His name, the way he acts, and that last sentence he uttered before Darkseid defeated him."

"But, I don't remember him ever being in the guild," Natsu stated and slammed his hands on the stone desk.

"But do you remember this man," he asked and turned the book around for all of us to see.

"Wait," Erza said as she stared at it, "I remember him."

"Yeah," Levy said, "He used to go on missions so often."

"You guys knew him?" I asked and they nodded.

"His name was Revan Flame, he was the son of a rich family, his parents Thomas and Carol Flame were murdered in their home by a rival family that envied them so they hired mercenaries to kill them," Makarov explained, "He disappeared from the world for a short time before reappearing later and joined our guild in his early teens."

"But, Revan said he was descended from royalty," Lily said.

"He is," Makarov explained, "For some time after his parents' death, I searched his family's history and discovered they had hid their heritage to live a normal life in Fiore."

"So who's the girl," I asked.

"Jane Sherod," Makarov said, "She was a wizard in Fairy Tail who fell in love with himnand he with her."

"What happened to her?" Lily asked.

"Unfortunately," he said, tensing up, "She perished on a job, Revan was devastated and soon involved himself in his jobs more than anything else, he barely even visited his own home in Magnolia."

"So he decided to push himself into his work," I said and he nodded.

"Good, so we know who he is now, but how does this help us get him back!?" Naomi asked.

"It helps us because when Revan first joined the guild, he was a member of Darkseid."

* * *

3rd Person POV

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted for the second time.

"He was one of them!?" Natsu shouted, his fists bursting in flames.

"Once," Makarov stated.

"Is it possible he led Darkseid here?" Erza asked and immediately, Naomi jumped onto her and pushed her to the ground.

"HE WOULDN'T!" she screamed as Lily and Ajax pulled her back.

"She is right," Makarov said, "The day we first met Revan Flame was the day he betrayed Darkseid."

"What?" they all asked.

"He came to us, asking for help, Darkseid was planning on taking over Fiore, but he saw it as madness, he came to us asking for our help in defeating Darkseid."

"That's why the Darkseid guild master talked about their fall twenty five years ago."

"Yes," he said, "We aided him in destroying Darkseid, but they rerose several years ago. We thought they were just a pack of foolish dark mages though."

"You were wrong," Naomi stated, clenching her fists.

"We were and Revan has payed for our mistake."

"He has," Lucy said, "But we're going to save him."

"How!?" Lily shouted, "We don't even know where they went."

"We do," Wendy said and looked at Natsu who nodded, "We've seen that portal before."

"Where?" everyone asked.

"Back when Magnolia was abducted and turned into a Lacrima," Gajeel stated, "I remember the portal too."

Then it clicked for the Celestial wizard, the white energy wave in the sky, the storm clouds.

"I do too," Lucy said, "They went to Edolas."

* * *

Lucy POV

"EDOLAS!?" everyone in Fairy Tail shouted while Star Legion just looked at us quizzically.

"Is that possible?" Gray asked, "I thought only people from Edolas could open a portal there."

"Darkseid got there some how," I said, "and if they could, then we can too."

"How?" Erza asked, "We don't know how they did it."

"I think I know," Orin said and we looked at him, "That guy, the buff wrestler, he said Acnologia haunted him as a kid."

"So?" Natsu asked.

"If the technology he was so advanced it could buff him up more, then is it possible it was Edolas tech?"

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"How does that help our predicament?" Gajeel asked.

"If that's Edolas tech, then he must be from Edolas," he stated, "and if he's from Edolas, that means Acnologia was in Edolas once too."

"Therefore," Levy said in excitement, "Dragons can pass between the two worlds."

"No, three," Makarov said, "Dragons come from a world known as the Dragon Realm."

"So they're able to travel between the worlds," I asked and he nodded.

"It was a theory proposed many years ago, but it was never proven."

"So what," Lily asked, "We find Acnologia and kindly ask him to not eat us, but take us on a magical adventure to Edolas."

"I'm sure he'd eat us," Gray said and I elbowed him.

"I think I have a solution," Shiori said, "While you guys were gone, I went on a job before the siege."

"And?" we all asked.

"I was at a major bar that a lot of mages hung out at during their jobs, I over heard people talking about rumors of a dragon living in the White Forest."

"The White Forest?" Natsu asked.

"It's an ancient forest nearby," she explained, "We can reach there in a couple of days."

"So what happens when we don't find the dragon?" Gray asked and Erza slapped him, "What was that for!?"

"Be more optimistic Gray, this is our only chance to get to Edolas again."

"But I doubt they'll be a dragon there, I mean they've been gone since the July 7, 777!"

"But what about Acnologia?" Lily asked.

"He's an evil dragon," he said and Orin glared at him, probably still feeling some emotions for his mentor besides hatred and anger.

"Gray, shut up," Makarov ordered and he immediately followed his orders, knowing the change in tone that he used, "Everyone, go find this dragon and see if he'll help us."

"Yes sir," Erza said as we left.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"This is it," I said as we walked into the forest.

The trees were large and old, ancient even. The bark on them were silver, some parts of it even gleaming as if it was the metal itself. the leaves however, they were a healthy green. We walked across the green grass into the heart of the forest, looking around at the natural beauty.

There were red roses growing from the ground and little flowers every where. I looked back at the town behind us where we had ended up when we got on the train. We continued to walk until we came to a large clearing with an ancient ruin, large pillars and buildings made of stone with markings carved into them.

Some of them were broken or covered in vines.

"So, where's the dragon?" Throran asked as he strolled around.

"I don't know," Shiori said as she walked over to one of the pillars, rubbing her hand across it.

"It's not here," we heard and looked at Naomi, her head bent down as tears dripped out off her eyes.

"Naomi," I said reassuringly, but she shook off the hand I put on her shoulder.

"NO! Your dragon isn't here!"

"You doubt to much child," an ancient, monotone voice bellowed and we looked around, staring into the White Forest around us.

Suddenly, there was the sound of stone cracking and pebbles falling. We turned around to see a giant creature sitting on a fairly large pillar.

Its arms rested on the edge while its hind legs were on the back of the stone pillar. Its scales were a dark shade of blue like indigo while the scales underneath it were a lighter color making it look like the ocean. Its eyes were an sea green, but worn out showing its age and the weariness it felt. The horns on its head were either straight in a spike like shape, but some were in the shape of blades.

"Are you a dragon?"

"I am," it roared and raised its arms, spreading large wings the same color as its scales.

"Wha-, who are you?" Gajeel asked.

"I am Neptune," it stated, "Dragon of water."

"Your the water dragon?" I asked.

"Okay, sir or ma'am?" Gray said and it growled at him.

"I am a he," it answered and we sighed in relief.

"So, um Neptune, right?" I asked and it nodded, then I continued, "We have come here in search of you."

"For what reason, to slay me or to ask of a favor?"

"Um, the second one," Natsu said and it stared at us before nodding.

"And tell me, what favor would this be?"

"We need to cross into another world," Naomi stated and it- he looked at her.

"What makes you believe I can do that?"

"Because," Orin said, "Acnologia could cross into Edolas, why can't you?"

"I can," Neptune said, "However, that ability is a treasured secret kept by my people so that humans would not attain the power to cross into the other worlds, especially our world."

"Wait," Wendy said and he looked at her, "Why did the dragons leave?"

Neptune looked at her for several moment, tensing up before relaxing and beginning to speak.

"For years we lived amongst humans until the call went out to seclude ourselves from human affairs," he explained, "Only I ignored the call and for that I was exiled, never again can I return to Draco Regnum."

"What?" we all asked.

"It's latin," Carla stated, "I means Dragon Realm."

"Indeed," Neptune stated, "So children, what is it that you seek?"

"Um..." we trailed off.

"We need to pass into Edolas," I answered and he stared at me.

"For what reason?"

"To save our guild master."

"What has happened to this person?"

"He was taken from us, beaten by a dark guild."

"And why would they take him?"

"We don't know," I confessed, holding my head down, "but we need to save him."

"And why would I choose to aid you?"

"You said that dragons chose to withhold their power to transverse worlds from humans, but these humans know how to do travel between worlds, how long until they discover how to travel to the Dragon Realm?"

It glared at us for several minutes before shouting at another pillar, obliterating it into dust and rubble.

"I will help you," it stated, "but I require a service of my own."

"What?" we asked.

"Destroy the technology that allows them to transverse the Cosmic Plain, do not allow them to find other worlds and plunder them, save everyone."

"We will," Natsu stated and everyone nodded or shouted their agreement.

"Neptune?" we heard and turned to look into the forest as a girl walked out, "Dad, who are these people?"

"Dad?" we asked and the dragon just looked at her, then at us.

"Nova, these are.. uh?"

"Fairy Tail," the other guild answered.

"Star Legion," we answered.

"Your magic guilds?" she gasped.

"Well, yeah," we all said and rubbed the back of our necks.

"So who are you?" Wendy asked.

"Nova," she introduced, "I don't have a last name."

"She is my foster child," Neptune stated, "She is the Water Dragon Slayer."

"You trained a dragon slayer?" Gajeel asked and he nodded.

"I did."

"So what are you doing here?" Rose asked us.

"We're asking Neptune to take us to Edolas, another world," I answered and she tilted her to her right side like a dog wondering what we were saying, "Your dad, he can travel between worlds."

"You can?"

"Yes," Neptune answered, "A secret that dragons have kept for generations."

"How would you do that?"

"Simple," he stated and looked up to the sky, "I can change the water around me, therefore I can change the weather itself."

"So what does that do?"

"In order to transverse the cosmic plain, the energy around us must be split between positive and negative."

"That means... Lightning!" Levy stated and everyone turned to her, "So you can make a lightning storm so we can go to Edolas?"

"Exactly," Neptune answered and looked up to the sky, "I would suggest we wait till early morning tomorrow, you must rest before your trip to the other world."

"But we need to save Revan now!" Naomi shouted and Neptune just stared at her.

"If you truly want to help him, then rest and recuperate, do not fall in your endeavor to save his life or else you fail him and yourself," Neptune replied and Naomi calmed down.

"Fine, but we're leaving tomorrow morning, no later."

With that she walked over to one of the trees and set up her camp.

"Alright, let's set up camp," I said and we started setting up our camp sites.

"I can't believe we'll get to meet our Edolas versions!" Levy cheerfully stated as she sat in my tent.

"Yeah, your..." I remembered the more kick butt Levy, "um, pleasant."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." I said, nervously chuckling.

"Excuse me," we heard and saw Wendy poke her head into my tent, "You have to come see this."

We walked out into the White Forest where everyone else was, each and everyone of them staring at the trees. I gasped as I looked up at them, the moonlight shooting rays at the trees and turning the leaves a moon white color.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"It is, isn't it," I heard and saw Nova leaning on a tree, "I've gone to sleep every night since I was 6 watching the leaves turn white."

"That's when Neptune found you?"

"Yes," she answered, "He found me outside his cave, near a lake in the White Forest."

"So what can you do?" I asked and she pulled up her hand."

Suddenly, water formed on it, creating a shield of water on her hand.

"Whoa."

"Nice, I know."

"Hey Lucy," I heard and saw Levy in her tent, "Go to sleep, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

The Next Day

"All packed," I stated as I put everything in a backpack.

I walked over to the others who stood in front of Neptune who himself had his head held high up to the sky, staring at the clouds above.

"Now, we shall begin," he stated and breathed in deeply.

"BOOM!" the sound of his dragon roar resounded as he fired a roar of water into the sky.

The clouds darkened and rain began to fall. Lightning crackled and boomed in the sky as they shot out in tendrils and arcs, painting the sky white every now and then.

"Now," Neptune stated and began to glow, "We will transverse the Cosmic Plain."

Suddenly, we glowed a pure white color and shot up with Neptune, like comets flying upwards into the dark sky. There was a bright flash and suddenly, we were in a desert like region, sand flying in the wind as we walked about.

"Welcome back to Edolas," I stated.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you love this chapter**

**I really did**

**Keep the OCs coming**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	10. Welcome Back to Edolas

**Hello again viewers**

**I got the next chapter here**

**I love all the positive reviews you guys are throwing at me**

**By the way, if you saw the whole thing with Gray saying he was ugly... That was my cousin, my idiot cousin who got onto my computer while I went to get some lunch. She decided it would be fun to rewrite a couple things on my computer, but I passed over that part.**

**So anyways, I've got a lot of OCs coming in**

**So starting the chapter**

* * *

Lucy POV

"So," I said as we looked around, "Which way to the royal city?"

"Why the royal city?" Naomi asked.

"Mystogan should be able to help us," Erza stated, looking into the distance.

"I do believe your aid is here," Neptune stated and shot up into the sky, back to Earthland while a large cloud of dust and sand flew towards us.

Suddenly, the cloud stopped and we coughed up dust as we looked at a dark figure. It was a person riding a horse. He or she was wearing armor over simple robed clothing and a cloak that had a hood which covered their face.

"Who are you?" the person said, their voice obscured by what seemed to be a change in tone.

"Um..." we all stuttered and he or she pulled out a bow and arrow, pointing it at us.

"Speak!"

"I'm Lucy," I quickly stated and they lowered the bow.

"Lucy, as in the Fairy Tail mage from Earthland?"

"Yes," I squeaked and they grabbed their hood, pulling it up.

We all gasped as we saw rainbow highlighted blonde hair and light blue eyes like blue embers.

"Lily?" Naomi gasped and looked at our Lily.

"Whoa," both Lilies gasped in unison and stared at each other, "Sweet."

"So we just found the Edolas Lily," Throran said, "That's just what we need, another Lily."

"Excuse me," the Edolas Lily asked, raising her bow again.

"Nothing," he squeaked and both Lilies giggled uncontrollably.

"So Lily?" I asked and she looked at me, "Where are you from?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you in a guild or are you a hunter or something?"

"I'm in a guild," she answered, "It's the second official guild to be formed."

"What is it?" Ajax asked.

"Oh you'll see," she stated and reared her horse around, "Follow me!"

She rode off and we immediately scrambled after her.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Did you... have to... go so fast," I heaved as we finally made it to Lily who had stopped on a large hill.

"Where are we anyway?" Natsu asked as he climbed up the hill.

"Home," Edo-Lily said, "If you guys are from Star Legion then you should know this place."

"What pla-" Naomi stopped in her tracks as she stared at the sight before us.

The Edolas version of Destin lay before us, however, instead of the large town it was a large city. People walked about, going through the daily routines of their lives as the city gleamed in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," Naomi murmured.

"Hey," Ajax said, "Where's the guild hall?"

We looked at the giant mountain to see it gone, no fortress walls or banners anywhere.

"It's not under the mountain?"

"Under the mountain," Edo-Lily laughed, "Your guild hall's under a mountain? Ours is a little more up."

We followed her instruction and gasped.

Instead of the mountain fortress that was built into the side of the mountain, it was now a castle built atop the mountain.

"Welcome to Super verticem montis in regnum," she stated and we looked at her, then at Carla.

"It's latin again," she sighed, "It means, Kingdom Atop the Mountain."

"Do you have a shorter name?" I asked and she nodded.

"The old rulers of the castle called it by another name," she explained, "Draco habitent, also known as Dragon Roost."

"Dragon Roost?" we all asked.

"In the days of old, long before the rule of the tyrant king, dragons were believed to have existed," she explained, "This place was built by the family of Flame as a home to dragons and humans alike, however when dragons faded to legend it was abandoned until we turned it into our guild hall."

"If it used to be home to dragons," Wendy said, "Is it possible that it may have clues to where are dragons went?"

"Yeah, does it!?" Natsu demanded.

"I dunno," she said, "We just moved into it a year ago, haven't had much time to explore other than expanding in it."

"Wait," Naomi said, "If this is the Star Legion guild hall, does that mean that your guild master's our guild master?"

"Maybe," she said and immediately, Naomi bolted for the mountain.

"Naomi, WAIT!" I shouted as we chased after her.

"Why?" she asked as she stopped at the bottom of the hill, "If there's a chance that Revan exists in this world, than he may know where our Revan is."

"Alright," Ajax said as he ran over, "Let's get this over with."

We walked towards the mountain while the whole of Destin stared in awe at us. By the time we got there, most of Destin's population was following us. We climbed a giant step of stairs up to the top of the mountain.

"I'm back!" Lily hollered as she pushed open the guild hall doors and strolled in.

We stared at the whole guild, everyone we knew was different.

"Wow, you actually made it back," the Edo-Throran said.

He wore fur and leather armor with a bunch of metal weapons on his back. A scar ran down his right eye making it milky white while his left eye was the same color as our Throran's.

"Good for you," the Edo-Ajax said.

He was wearing a black suit with a red shield on it that had the Star Legion symbol on it.

"Good to see you again," the Edo-Dylan stated as he sat at the bar, wearing a suit made of different shades of blue.

"So, mind us asking, where the hell were you?" Edo-Shiori asked, wearing black, leather clothing.

"I picked up some guys who actually like being shot at," she said as she walked us in and immediately, the guild hall went silent.

"Are they?" the Edo-Orin asked.

"Our Earthland counterparts, yep."

"Hi," I nervously greeted and they just stared at us.

"What're you looking at?" Gajeel sneered, but Levy nudged him with her elbow.

"You're Earthland wizards?" Edo-Shiori asked and we nodded.

"Yeah," Naomi said and they started murmuring amongst themselves.

"It cannot be," an old, weary voice said and we looked up to see a man in greying brown robes.

A long, wavy grey beard covered his chin along with a long grey moustache with the same going for his hair.

"It can't be," Erza growled as a sword appeared in her right hand.

"You," Natsu gasped in shock before smiling, "Looks like you actually joined a guild."

The man stared at us before his lips curled into a smile of joy and he stepped down the stone steps that led to the main floor of the castle.

"No young man, I did not join a guild, I founded one."

"Wait, are you?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I was once King Faust, king of Edolas," he said and immediately, everyone stepped back from him.

"You were the one who turned us into a lacrima?" Levy asked and he nodded.

"I am truly sorry," he apologized and went down onto his knees, putting his head down, "I ask you, forgive me for I had forgotten the duties of being a king."

"I forgive you gramps," Natsu smiled and we looked at him, shocked.

"You forgave him that easily?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah," Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" we all asked.

"Before you left," Faust began to explain, "I asked the young man something."

* * *

***Flashback***

3rd Person POV

Several Years Ago

"Solidarity," Faust said as he stared up into the sky.

Golden rivers of magical energy weaving through the air into the dark sky as magic left the world of Edolas forever.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as he looked down at the fallen king of Edolas.

"Courage," he replied, "Conviction."

"It seems I had forgotten some important things..."

Natsu looked down at him, watching in shock and wonder as Faust transformed from a cold hearted tyrant into a warm hearted true king.

"Is being in a guild fun?"

"Yeah!" Natsu stated and smiled at him.

***Flashback End***

* * *

Lucy POV

Present

"You're good now?"

Faust nodded and turned around to face the Edo-Star Legion.

"This is my guild, the Star Legion," he stated and everyone in the guild hall besides the Earthland wizards cheered, "This is my redemption, to lead others onto the path of good rather than the path of evil and madness that I had walked on."

"That's a fine way to go about it," Erza said as she inspected the guild hall, "So, you founded the Star Legion in this world?"

"That I did," Faust answered, "So who founded the Star Legion in Earthland?"

"Our guild master," Naomi replied, "Revan Flame."

"I suppose you have not come here to learn about Edolas?"

"No," I answered, "Revan was kidnapped by people from Edolas."

"That's impossible," he gasped, "The Anima technology was powered by magic and there is no magic left in Edolas."

"That's what we thought too," Wendy stated, "but we figured out that people from Earthland found out how to open a portal to Edolas."

"That would explain much," Faust said and gestured for us to follow him.

He lead us up the stairs and towards the familiar throne that Revan used to sit in. Instead of the magnificent throne we once knew, it was a large wooden throne with fine silk padding and tapestry with a wooden desk in front of it.

"About several weeks ago," Faust began as he sat in the throne and filed through the papers on the desk, "People reported of a dark guild that still possessed magic."

"And?" I asked.

"We thought it was a joke until several days ago when a business man by the name of Edward Buckenhave came to us asking if we wanted to purchase magical items. We of course waved him off as a liar, but I sent some of my guild members to spy on him."

"What happened?" Natsu asked with excitement.

"We found him selling magical items to the dark guild that resides far off near the ruins of the old cities."

"What's the dark guild's name?" Gajeel asked.

"Darkseid."

"WHAT!?" we all shouted and he stared at us.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Darkseid's the one who kidnapped Revan, who destroyed Destin in our world and nearly decimated the guild hall."

"Then this is a much bigger threat than we anticipated," he said and began stroking his beard.

"Master," we heard and turned to see Edo-Throran run up to the throne room, "A messenger's here from the Royal City."

Faust perked up and got up, following him to the main floor. We followed and saw the one person we hadn't seen in so long.

"Coco, it is good to see you again my child," Faust greeted and the familiar little girl ran up like a speeding bullet and embraced the old king.

"Hello sir," she said and looked over his shoulder at us.

Her eyes turned into dinner saucers and her mouth dropped.

"Ms. Lucy?"

"Hi Coco," I greeted and she smiled widely.

"What're you doing here?"

"We came to rescue our guild master," Naomi blurted out and she tilted her head.

"Who're you?"

"We're the Star Legion of Earthland," Lily explained and she mouthed an "o".

"So what's happened?"

We sighed as we explained everything again to Coco.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"So your here to rescue this Revan person from the combined forces of the Earthland and Edolas Darkseid?" she asked and we all nodded in unison.

"Coco?" Faust asked, "Why are you here exactly?"

"Oh," she said and opened a backpack she had on her back, "King Jellal asked me to deliver this message."

She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Dear Star Legion, it has come to my attention that the dark guild known as Darkseid is becoming a rising problem in the affairs of Edolas, I hereby renounce the old king Faust's exile for the duration of the coming meeting of magic guilds in which all the forces of Edolas will meet and help defeat Darkseid."

"They're allowing you back into the Royal City?" Edo-Lily asked and Faust nodded as he read the message for himself.

"Only for the duration of this meeting however," he said, "I do not expect this to be long."

"Atleast you'll be back in your home," Coco said and Faust smiled before laughing heartily.

"Come on, it will take us a week before we arrive at the Royal City, best to get a head start."

"Yeah, come on," Nova said and we all turned to her, "What?"

"Wait, you came along too?" Lily asked.

"Well, of course."

"Did Neptune allow you too?" Naomi asked and she nervously poked her fingers together.

"Well... No," she nervously answered and we all sighed.

"You snuck aboard?"

"Yeah."

"Come on," Naomi said as we followed Faust out the door and she started cheering.

* * *

One Week Later

"We're here," Lily said as we rode through the giant gate of the Royal City.

"Sir," a guard said as he stepped in front of our cart, "Please step away from the cart."

Faust nodded and we all got out as he searched the cart.

"You're clear sir," he said and allowed us back onto Faust's cart.

We rode further into the Royal City, the entire populace coming out to watch the old king ride by in his cart filled to the brim with members from the Edo-Star Legion, Fairy Tail, and Star Legion. Soon we arrived at the castle and found ourselves before our old friends.

"Faust," Mystogan said in a stoic tone.

"Hello your majesty," he said and bowed his upper body.

The rest of Edo-Star Legion followed leaving us the only ones standing. Mystogan stared at us, his eyes wide and mouth slightly dropped before he rushed forward and grabbed Wendy in a bear hug.

"How are you here?" he asked as he squeezed Wendy.

"We found a dragon and he took us here," she answered and he finally let go of her.

"A dragon?"

"Yeah," I said, "Neptune, the water dragon."

"I didn't know dragons still existed in Fiore?"

"They do, well some," Levy explained, "There's Acnologia and Neptune, maybe even some in hiding."

"That's an amazing adventure you can tell us in the castle," he said with a smile and gestured for us to follow him inside.

We started walking with him into the castle when the royal guard stepped in front of Faust befor he could take a step forward.

"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot continue past, so are the orders from King Jellal."

"I see," Faust said and bowed his head in shame.

"Mystogan," I said and he looked at me, "You're not letting him into the castle?"

"It is against the law for him to even step foot in here, I am stretching my own rulership by letting him stand here, right now."

"But he offered us hospitality," Wendy said, "The least you can do is offer him the same."

Mystogan stood there for several moments, thinking before he looked up at the old king, his father.

"Guards, allow my fath- the old king Faust passage into the royal castle, but one mishap and he shall be expelled with extreme prejudice."

"Thank you my king," Faust said with a smile and followed us inside.

We stared in awe at the royal castle as we walked through it for the first time without anyone trying to kill us.

"Hello Scarlet," we heard a voice say and turned around to see Erza Knightwalker wearing her little outfit with her scarlet hair grown back to its full length.

"Hello Knightwalker," Erza said and the two warriors stared off.

"Okay," we heard and saw the ever so familiar sight of Lucy Ashley, my Edolas version walk up to the two, "Let's just calm down and go to the meeting."

"Yes," they both said and went to where ever we were headed.

Soon we came to a large room with a table in the center with multiple seats. On the table was a full 3D map of Edolas with actual detail making it look like a model collection.

"All guild members, please take your seats," Mystogan ordered and everyone sat down in seats.

In seconds, Mystogan, Faust, Edo-Lucy, and Knightwalker were all seated while the rest of us stood, watching and listening.

"It has come to my attention that the dark guild known as Darkseid has become a threat to all of Edolas," Mystogan stated and everyone nodded, "Therefore, I am ordering every guild to come together in order to ally ourselves against the dark mages."

"Excuse me," Edo-me asked, "How will aligning ourselves help stop Darkseid if we don't even know where they are?"

"My guild does," Faust stated as he stood up and pointed at the map on the table.

He pointed at a gray city surrounded by dead mountains that were a cold gray color on the map.

"I sent some of my guild members to spy on a man who attempted to sell us false magical weapons, we found him selling the weapons to Darkseid."

"That'll be useful," Knightwalker stated, "I would suggest preparing the royal army for a full scale assault on the old city ruins immediately."

"No," Mystogan said as he looked at the location of Edo-Darkseid intently, "Sending the entire army would leave us defenseless, send a small team along with Fairy Tail, Star Legion, and our Earthland friends."

He looked up to us and we all nodded. He nodded back and looked back at the map before speaking.

"If Darkseid truly does possess magic again, then we must find out how they have it and how to destroy it."

"Destroy magic!?" everyone from Edolas shouted and got up in shock.

"Indeed," Mystogan calmly replied, "Magic is what tore apart Edolas before, it must not be allowed to tear us apart again."

"I agree with the king," Faust stated and sat back in his seat.

Everyone looked at each other before grumbling and sitting back down with arms crossed over their chests.

"So where can we find this merchant?" Mystogan asked and we all shrugged.

"Did you catch a name?" Knightwalker asked and Faust nodded.

"Edward Buckenhave."

Instantly, everyone besides us gasped and we all looked at them quizzically.

"What's wrong?" Edo-Lily asked.

"Edward's a supplier for the Royal City," Knightwalker explained, "He's supplied us with food, weapons, and supplies. In return we give him currency."

"Well he's been supplying Darkseid," Lily stated and the Edo-Lily nodded with her counterpart.

"Then we must find him," Mystogan stated, "He comes to sell us goods every few months, it's been two, so he should be back soon."

"Arrest him on sight?" Knightwalker asked and he nodded.

She left the meeting room with several guards in tow, probably off to prepare the trap.

"So what do we do now?" I asked and everyone turned to me.

"Now," Mystogan stated, "We wait and we watch as well as listen."

* * *

3rd Person POV

Elsewhere in Edolas

"AH!" Revan screamed as the machinery drained him of his magical energy.

"This is quite a show," the Edo-leader of Darkseid remarked, munching on a muffin as he did.

"Indeed, I told you I could supply you with an infinite source of magic," the Earthland Darkseid leader replied as they watched him writhe and yell in pain.

"You know his allies will come for him," a voice said and they turned to see a man with tubes going around his arms from a tank on his chest filled with red, luminous liquid, "We should prepare."

"Now now," the Earthland mage said, "We need not rush ourselves, besides, everything is going as planned."

"How so?" the Edo-Darkseid leader asked as he finished his muffin.

"In time you will see and in time you will laugh as Edolas unravels itself from the false image of peace that it has taken a hold of."

"And from the ashes of destruction we will rise," the muscled man said, "Darkseid will rule over all."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Next one will be fun**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
